Clumsy
by Eisfuchs
Summary: She hadn't expected this change between them, but now, seeing his guilt, there was only one thing she could do. She would lie for his sake...AU, SasuFemNaru ThreeShot - Complete
1. Part One

**Hey everyone who's interested :D**

**After finishing chapter four of CSF, I somehow got the feeling I wrote myself into a corner, so I wrote down this new idea… well, it's not my idea. This story is based on Uemori Yuu's "Clumsy", adjusted to Naruto's and Sasuke's characters. At least I hope it is, I think every writer knows how hard it is to get them into character. **

**So, it's also the first time I wrote smut DX It was… embarrassing to say the least. Therefore I hope you'll like it and don't be too harsh, please? **

**Another thing, I inserted Sara, from Naruto Shippuuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower. Maybe, the people who don't know her might want to look up her picture, but who does not I've also described her, so you can imagine what she looks like…**

**So,**

**Enjoy **

**Eisfuchs**

* * *

**Clumsy**

* * *

**Author:** Eisfuchs

**Summary: **She hadn't expected this change between them, but now, seeing his guilt, there was only one thing she could do. She would lie for his sake…AU, SasuFemNaru TwoShot

**Part: **1/3

**Rated: **M (PG-16), for smut and some swearing

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Clumsy © belongs to Uemori Yuu

* * *

_I gave up on trying to be loved._

* * *

"Dobe."

Sapphire eyes sparkled with lingering amusement as her eyes fell on the approaching person. Just now, Naruto and Karin had been engaged in some funny gossip her cousin had heard about their _kohai_ Konohamaru, who had been found locked up in the girls' dressing room. Obviously the girls had not been happy with their unexpected discovery. Naruto was sure the boy would finally have understood to stop peeking in on them or she would have to use even more drastic measures in the future.

Naruto smiled at her longtime friend. She couldn't wait to tell him about her new masterpiece. She was a prankster through and through and she would lie if she said she wasn't proud of her work. She had saved countless of girls from the perverted brat. At least her cousin saw it that way and had congratulated Naruto on her achievement.

"Hey bastard, listen to that", she laughed with excitement.

"Don't bother", Sasuke interrupted her with a glare.

Her eyes narrowed angrily at the dark haired teen and she asked herself what animal crawled up his ass and died this time.

"Asshole", she growled and turned back to her cousin. She wouldn't bother with the prick if he approached her that way and rather continue her talk with Karin, only to realize that the redhead had fled her side upon the sight of the new arrival.

Strong fingers clawed into her long blond hair and she screeched at the unexpected attack. Sasuke pulled her roughly back and with an undignified screech she fell into his hard chest. Slowly she opened her eyes and glared at her friend. She scratched his arm, but the teen wouldn't budge.

"What the hell, bastard?" she shouted right into his face. His eyes only narrowed further, seemingly glaring daggers at the angered blonde.

"You didn't think you would get scot-free after the stunt you pulled yesterday, do you?" Sasuke said threateningly.

Visibly confused Naruto blinked a few times, before her eyes widened in realization.

_Shit_, she thought in panic. Because of the incident with Konohamaru, she had completely forgotten about the Uchiha. As revenge for his bastardly behavior yesterday, she deliberately ignored the fact that this was his personality, she had stolen his boxers during PE and sold them to his fan club, but he had caught her during the act just as they had exchanged the goods. She had had only the time to grab the money and run as fast as her legs would take her. Somehow she had managed to leave the place in one piece. Afterwards, she had sworn to avoid the Uchiha for the next weeks the best she could.

However, those thoughts had left her instantly after she had run into Konohamaru, who had wanted to install cameras in the girls' dressing room. She couldn't believe she would forget about Sasuke's wrath. She was more than screwed.

Naruto had known the boy since middle school and she had more than once experienced that Sasuke didn't care about her gender when he was angry. Not that she wanted him to treat her like a sissy princess. She could and would stand on her own, thank you very much. On the other hand, he scared her shitless right at this moment.

There was only one thing she could do now.

* * *

_To tell the truth, I always think about him…_

* * *

The light in her eyes dimmed and she looked slowly to the entrance of the classroom.

"Look bastard, it's Sara", she whispered.

Her words immediately showed effect. His grip on silken blond hair loosened until he finally let go of her altogether. The look in his eyes became softer and a small, almost invisible smile bloomed on his handsome face. She took her chance the moment he turned away from her and run a few rows down until she reached Kiba's table.

The brunette watched her carefully by the time she cackled madly. "Now, she really lost it", she heard him mumble to their classmate Shino, who didn't react at all. He was just weird like that.

Naruto ignored her classmates and whirled around to behold Sasuke's slightly confused face. His well-known scowl had returned on his pale features and he glared at her laughing figure after realizing she had tricked him.

She giggled shamelessly and then put both her hands under her chin cutely. She made puppy eyes, the way she had seen his fangirls do, enlarging her beautiful blue eyes immensely, and pouted her pretty pink lips. "Ooh, does little Sasu-chan get fooled by Naru-chan? Bad Naru, bad," she pretended to scold herself and gave a light slap on her hand. She couldn't hold the act up for long, before she had to release the insane laughter crawling up her throat.

It was too much for her. She laughed so hard, she didn't get any air and her stomach hurt from the force shaking her body. "Oh, god," she spoke in between the laughter. "It hurts. I think I'm gonna piss myself." She couldn't stop.

"Naruto", Kiba called out to her and with great difficulty she managed to ask what he wanted from her. "You better run."

Her laughter died down and she looked at the brunette in confusion for a second, before she registered what his words implied. With a fast movement of her head she turned to Sasuke, who had come noticeably closer. She squeaked with shock and then ran for her life the third time..

"Shit, shit, shit", she cursed herself. Why did she have to dig herself even deeper? She was the only one stupid enough to provoke Sasuke when he already was this angry. "Shit."

"Naruto, I'll kill you", Naruto could hear his growl behind her and how his steps became faster. She damned him for being better in sports than her. She would never escape him now. The day before she had the crazy fangirls to distract him, but there was nothing to get him off her tale this time.

Around them some of their classmates were laughing at their shenanigans, or more like her ones, Sasuke was always forced to take part in them, and others were shaking their heads at the display. The both of them had acted this way since their middle school days. Every second week something would happen to make Sasuke chase her around the classroom. She honestly didn't do it on purpose. Well, at least, she didn't do it on purpose every time.

* * *

_No actually, what I mean to say is…_

* * *

It didn't take long before he managed to catch her.

His hands grabbed the baggy beige pullover she was wearing over the white dress shirt of her uniform and she was suddenly pulled right back into his chest. Through the force of their harsh crash the both of them fell painfully to the ground. Behind her Sasuke grunted with displeasure and she hissed upon the contact.

With great embarrassment she noticed the position they had landed in.

Naruto was sitting right between Sasuke's strong legs. Hastily she closed her own ones to hinder the other guys to see her underwear from under the red black tartan skirt and cursed herself for the nth time for forgetting her short leggings she usually wore under the poor excuse of clothing. And she cursed Jiraiya for forcing the girls to wear those damn skirts. There was nothing but perverts in this rotten school, may it be the principle or his students.

"Got you", Sasuke growled into her ear and seized her around the waist, so she wouldn't escape a third time.

Surprised, she screeched and blushed bright red at the action, the way Hinata had done a few years ago. Instantly she clawed with sharp orange-painted nails after his arms and his face. She could hear him swear upon her girly behavior, but ignored it in favor for another attempt at flight.

"What the? Naruto, stop struggling." A hint of surprise could be heard through his angry voice, probably because she, for once, used the cheap tactics of a woman. Naruto knew he had never seen her like that. She usually used the moves she had learned or tried to copy from some battle movies on him. She dared to say she would neither have any qualms to bite him at the moment.

"No, lemme go, pervert", she shouted and didn't stop with her useless attack. Before she knew what happened he caught her around the wrists, making her unable to move in any way. Confusion about her immobility turned quickly into fury. Sapphire eyes glared at equally raging onyx orbs. "Lemme go."

"I don't think so," he replied and grasped her wrists tighter.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Lemme go," she repeated.

Apparently, he didn't give her order any worth, because her reward was one of his emotionless grunts. That made her even angrier, so she went through with the threat she had only thought about a few minutes prior. Before he knew what happened to him, Naruto had pierced the skin of his arm with sharp little teeth and bit him, hard.

She could feel Sasuke twitching and cursing, however she wouldn't yield. The prick had it coming after he didn't react upon the third time she had told him to release her. Naruto might have been at fault for the boxer/fangirl incident, but that didn't mean she would allow him to manhandle her. And just because she could, she bid him a little bit harder.

"Naruto!" He growled. The blonde smirked awkwardly around the pale flesh in her mouth.

"Sasuke", rang out a female voice within the classroom and Sasuke as well as Naruto froze.

* * *

…_I couldn't be honest…_

* * *

Naruto opened her jaw in an instance. Simultaneously, Sasuke let go of her wrists.

Blue eyes traveled carefully over the glaring red marks on porcelain skin, before she looked up at the owner of the voice.

A familiar girl stood in the doorway of their class. Naruto knew she was almost a year older than herself, a few days younger than Sasuke. If Naruto stood up she would only reach to the girl's nose, because the new arrival was tall, as tall as those models in the television. She wore the same uniform as Naruto, but was missing the pullover. It accentuated her slim figure.

Naruto herself had a curvier figure and therefore liked to hide behind her baggy pullover

Long red hair flowed down her back in a straight line and to either side of her oval face she had long bangs. She was of the same fair skin as Sasuke and where Naruto's face would be described as cute, hers could be called beautiful. Small glossed lips sat under a straight nose and violet eyes were framed by dark eyelashes.

Currently, those eyes stared at the two teens still sitting on the ground and Naruto realized how their position might look like to bystanders. Hesitantly, she slid away from Sasuke and stood on shaky legs.

With great reluctance she allowed herself to look at her friend and she cringed, seeing his happiness upon the visit of the girl. Commonly indifferent eyes were sparkling and finally there really was a smile, a small one, but nevertheless a smile, on the handsome face.

Naruto could only sigh helplessly and reach out his hand to his still sitting form.

It took some time before Sasuke noticed his friend's gesture, but he took her offer gratefully. Naruto had to brace her feet to not be pulled back down, because of Sasuke's weight. He stumbled a little and crashed into Naruto's small frame. She squinted one of her eyes, but they eventually managed to find their footing. The smile on Sasuke's face never had vanished.

"What's with you smiling so brightly?" Her last word was soaked in sarcasm and the peaceful expression on Sasuke's face died, leaving only a scowl in place.

Somehow, she managed to giggle gleefully at his reaction even so she felt as if she didn't get any air at all. She felt numb.

Sasuke glared at her, but shortly afterwards a smirk replaced the dark expression instead.

"You're wicked, because you're alone", he scoffed and Naruto sputtered incredulously.

"You damn bastard."

There was no reaction of her friend. Sasuke just walked over to the girl and took her by the hand and they both left.

With yearning and sorrow in her eyes Naruto stared after the couple.

* * *

…_, because Sasuke has a beautiful girlfriend._

* * *

After a long day Naruto and her friends had spent in the city, they planned on going home. Sakura and Ino had been the first ones to leave, because they lived in another direction and she just had said her goodbyes to the guys and wanted to leave with Kiba and Hinata, when she heard said brunette shouting loudly. The two girls whirled around to the boys and Naruto listened in to their conversation curiously.

"You guys broke up!" the teen screeched into Sasuke's ear and the Uchiha only shrugged. Naruto eyes widened at the news. She could neither believe what she was hearing nor Sasuke's uncaring reaction.

"She found someone else," he told to the wide-eyed Kiba and pulled the black scarf tighter around his neck. The scarf, which, Naruto knew, had been a Christmas present from Sasuke's girlfriend. She could feel Hinata's concerned eyes on her form.

"Seriously, Uchiha? You've been dating for two years", Neji commented and watched Sasuke with clear white eyes. He was one of Sasuke's closest friends, so she could understand his concern.

"So she left you", stated Shino and then looked down on his watch to see what time it was. "The last train will leave soon." Shino's insensitive remark startled the blonde and she narrowed her eyes at her weird friend, before turning concerned blue eyes back to Sasuke. He didn't seem to mind the words.

"Ah, shit, you're right Shino," Kiba panicked and then said his good byes to the bug-boy, who usually went by bus and Sasuke, who lived near. He had a surprised expression when he noticed that Hinata and Naruto were still there. Apparently he had completely forgotten about the girls.

"Well, let's go," he said and took the lead. Hinata followed him timidly, but kept shooting worried looks at Naruto. The blonde just couldn't take her eyes off Sasuke's parting form.

"Somehow, he is really calm", Naruto could hear Kiba say and she wondered how the brunette could think that Sasuke wasn't effected. He really loved his girlfriend. "It might be good that he isn't sad."

Kiba was wrong.

There was the sound of feet running over pavement.

"Hey, where's Naruto goin'?"

* * *

_He's definitely feeling down._

* * *

After Naruto had searched thirty minutes for the missing Uchiha fruitlessly, she finally found him in a park nearby. He was sitting on a bench and, just like her, he had been drenched completely by the torrent of rain, which had set in only a few minutes prior. He was a pitiful sight to behold.

His beautiful black hair was plastered to the pale forehead and the strong neck. There was no sight of Sasuke's spikes, which had been drowned by the falling water. To others his stature might have seemed straight and proud, but after so many years of knowing him she easily could tell how rigid he was. The emptiness in his coal black eyes almost broke her heart.

Kiba had been more than wrong.

Sasuke was not only deeply hurt by his girlfriend's unfaithfulness, he was devastated. Naruto had observed Sasuke for years and her friend had never been happier than when he had been with Sara. As much as Naruto had wished to stand by his side, she always knew she would never be able to give Sasuke what Sara had given him. There had been a reason Sasuke had chosen the redhead. Naruto had never been an option.

Uncertainly, she walked over to him.

He didn't even notice her presence and it hurt her. It hurt her to see her most precious person suffering to this extent.

She grabbed her orange schoolbag with both hands and lifted it over Sasuke's dark shock of hair to shelter him from the cold rain, never mind that he was already soaked down to his bones. With pain filled eyes she watched how he finally looked up hollowly.

"Naruto" he recognized her. The indifference in his voice shot a cold shiver down her spine.

"You'll get wet. Aren't you going to look for shelter?" It was nothing more than a whisper, but she was sure he heard her nevertheless. She got her confirmation when he snorted upon her pointless question. He was as conscious of the state they were in as she was.

His lips formed a crooked smile.

"It's too much trouble."

"You'll catch a cold", she tried again.

Maybe it had been the pity in her eyes or her willfulness to remain stubbornly by his side, but next she knew he was glaring at her with an ugly sneer. However, what shocked her most were the words leaving his pretty lips. The mouth she had longed to kiss for years.

"Then, why don't you warm me up?"

* * *

_Even if you're just lonely,…_

* * *

Sapphire eyes watched him, several emotions running through them upon those cruel words.

Naruto didn't know what she was supposed to feel, if she even should take his words seriously or just discard them. Obviously Sasuke was in a disarray of emotions. Sasuke didn't sleep with people on a whim and he was still in love with Sara. As much as he might be suffering, she couldn't believe he would want to escape this way.

A cold laugh interrupted her train of thoughts.

"I'm joking. There's no way", he sneered, but couldn't finish his sentence.

Before he realized what she would do and even before she would acknowledge her unpredictable action herself, she leaned down to him and pressed her lips onto the ones of her friend, silencing him instantly. She could feel him stiffening and saw for the first time how his black eyes widened in surprise.

Sasuke didn't kiss back, instead he pushed her away. It wasn't harsh, so Naruto had no problem to remain in her place, right before him.

The blonde watched how he rubbed the back of his hands over his lips as if in disgust and then glared furiously at her.

"What the?" he growled and she interrupted him again.

"It's fine", Naruto told him with an even voice.

He blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She stepped in between his legs and he watched her with wary eyes. He realized what she planned to do, when she leaned down again. He grabbed her wrists, but she wouldn't be deterred. Gently, she cupped his cheeks in her hands and whispered again. "It's fine."

She could see panic in his onyx orbs and so she said once again just as their lips grazed. "It's fine. I don't mind."

They didn't close their eyes and she carefully began to move her lips over Sasuke's. They were wet from the rain and slightly chapped and unmoving. Sasuke still wouldn't kiss her back. He just watched her.

Her reassuring almost seemed to become a mantra. With every nip, every lick, she gave to his lips she told him in a quiet voice that it was okay, that it was fine, that she didn't mind and she stroked his cheeks and through his hair and begged for him to accept her.

"It's fine", she said one last time and finally those tempting lips cautiously started to move.

* * *

_I don't mind being used._

* * *

At first, they were both carefully moving in this new territory. Their eyes were still open and they watched each other's movements. It was kind of awkward, because this thing happening between them had never crossed their minds. They had always been just friends and Naruto never even dreamed of the possibility that Sasuke might return her advances.

However, now that she had come to this point she would take what Sasuke gave her. She wanted to console him, get his track of mind of Sara, whatever way she had to. Even if it was only for a few hours, even if it was only for a few minutes, she wanted Sasuke to forget about reality and about his pain. Just for a while.

Finally, she closed her eyes and went to the next level. Slowly she opened her mouth and traced her tongue over his soft lips. Sasuke flinched back instinctively, so she drew the appendage back and reassured him once more.

"Everything's okay", she whispered breathlessly, fearing that she might have gone too fast. She wouldn't forget that his actions were led by heartbreak in contrast to her own motives. "It's okay."

Her fingers gently caressed through his jet black strands and scratched lightly over his scalp.

"It's alright." With those words she put her lips back to Sasuke's.

This time he accepted her instantly and his movements were no longer insecure, but became more determined with every nip he took. She almost jumped when his big hands cupped her head and brushed through her long blond hair. His fingers grazed her sensitive ears and she whimpered at the unexpected touch.

She stumbled stupidly when he suddenly rose from his seat, but wouldn't break the connection between their lips. She could only imagine how ridiculous they looked, he standing up to his full height and Naruto trying to accommodate while remaining the status of their glued lips as it was.

Now that they were standing, she had to tiptoe to reach his lips. It quickly became too straining for her legs and she slumped back down. Surprisingly, he followed her and bent over to continue their doing.

The force behind his kisses became harsher and he started to nibble on her ones, before eventually he swept his tongue over them. She opened her mouth immediately and met the soft organ halfway with her own. She was overwhelmed with his taste on her tongue.

They explored each other thoroughly, grazing teeth and embracing tongues and just feeling each other. Sasuke wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her against his hard frame. His other hand cupped her cheek and stroked over the delicate scars on her skin. She could feel his hard muscles against her and blushed overly conscious, when her breasts were squeezed between their bodies.

With every second, every touch, Sasuke became wilder, more heated and she embraced everything of it. He was burning her whole being and she couldn't understand how she was still able to breath.

In the end, they pulled apart and only gazed at each other.

Silently, Sasuke let go of her and bend down to lift his schoolbag and her one, which had fallen down after she had kissed him the first time. He took both objects and sent her a purposeful look.

Naruto took a deep breath, pressing her hand against where her heart beat fiercely within her ribcage. Then she followed him out of the park, destination in mind.

* * *

_Because, I love Sasuke._

* * *

After they left the park, the Uchiha led them to a love hotel and they wordlessly checked in. The arrival at their destined room was as awkward as the first joining of their lips and Naruto excused herself to clean up. First and foremost, she wanted to give Sasuke the possibility to leave if he had a change of mind, but then again, she also wanted to calm her own nerves.

He was still in the room when she returned, glad in only a white fluffy towel. Her hair was slightly wet and flew in beautiful golden curls down her body, not that the Uchiha gave her even a glance. He silently followed her example and went to take a shower, ignoring her half naked figure completely.

Meanwhile, she tried to make herself comfortable and looked around the room curiously. However, she couldn't focus on her surroundings for long, overly conscious of the presence in the next room. She could hear the shower running and felt herself tremble.

She really would sleep with Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't believe that this was happening. Her fingers clawed at the crème-white silken bed sheets and she shot worried glances at her bare feet. She didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to wait for him or crawl into bed and wait there? Should she pull off the white towel, her only barrier? She would never be able to wait for him in the nude as much as people thought she knew no shame. Even Naruto had her inhibitions.

She went rigid when the shower was turned off. The time seemed frozen when the dark haired teen opened the door, stepped out and caught her in his deep black eyes.

Naruto had thought he might ignore her again, so she was completely caught off guard by Sasuke's open staring. Unconsciously she tried to hide behind the small white cloth, her beautiful sapphire eyes widening visibly.

A heavy blush bloomed on her tan cheeks, when she realized he, too, hid his nakedness only behind one of the hotel's fluffy towels. It barely reached mid-thigh and enhanced the porcelain skin, stretching over strong legs, a lean abdomen, broad shoulders, a tempting neck and artistic features. His jet black hair showed indications of his natural spikes now that he had been able to dry off, but her sharp eyes could still catch glistering droplets on his body.

Sasuke was one of the most beautiful people she ever got to know.

The atmosphere around them became heavy with the thought of what they were about to do. Sasuke watched her like a predator and she tried to hide behind the tiny towel the best she could. She had the feeling, just like her, he gave her the chance to fetch her clothes and get out of the hotel, before either of them could regret what they planned to do.

Slightly affronted by the thought, she provocatively drew up her legs to her body and slid to the middle of the bed. This whole time she stared into onyx eyes, daring him to leave if he couldn't pull through with it.

After a long time an amused smirk flashed over his features and he snorted while shaking his head at her boldness.

Then he started to move, his every step a dark seductive promise.

Naruto watched how he crawled onto the bed and settled himself in between her legs. His hands floated over the outlines of her calf, her thighs before nearing the white fluffy towel. There was curiosity and lust in his dark pools. Apparently the Uchiha had realized she would not back down.

So, she could understand his confusion and dissatisfaction when she caught his wandering hand by the wrist. His eyes narrowed at her, but she wouldn't be deterred. She wouldn't do it this way.

"Light off", she stated flatly.

He raised a well-trimmed eyebrow at the command. After a few moments of neither of them doing anything, she turned bright red, conscious of what she had demanded of him. But, she couldn't help herself, she felt embarrassed.

"Light off", she repeated and narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

He snorted only at the stare. The effect was completely lost through her blush, but he followed her plea anyway. Deliberately he leaned over her small form, not once breaking their eye contact and pressed the switch on the side of the bed. The lights went out immediately and she sighed with relief.

She couldn't see anything, blinded by darkness. However she could still hear Sasuke snort again.

"Shut it." Growling, Naruto punched into the darkness, hoping her fist would find her goal. The feel of flesh against her knuckles and the following grunt made her giggle devilishly. That would teach the bastard, she thought and squeaked when Sasuke pinched her thigh in turn.

Sasuke chuckled darkly upon her reaction.

Scandalized she swatted after him, but he swiftly caught her hands. His sight seemed to have returned before hers.

The blonde was ready to snap at her friend, but he swallowed her insults with eager lips. Naruto pretended to struggle, but quickly gave in to his advances.

His lips lay warm on hers and moved languidly against them. Soon his tongue swiped over her upper lip and she immediately opened up for him. She met him halfway and they battled briefly for dominance before Naruto gave in and let Sasuke devour her.

While they kissed, he grabbed her small hands in his bigger one and his other hand found its way back into her golden hair. He gently brushed through the strands before his fingertips grazed over the soft skin of her cheek. Finally, he grasped her chin and fierce desperation seemed to overcome him as he brutally crushed his lips onto hers.

His other hand released her and grabbed the outer side of her thigh tightly, squeezing the flesh with slender fingers. Naruto could feel her little barrier slipping loose around her breasts and the waist. Embarrassed she clutched at his dark hair and pushed him deeper into the kiss they shared. Her other hand clawed into his shoulder blade.

They kissed a few seconds longer, Sasuke's hand sliding up and down her thigh until their lips parted. Naruto's lips were slightly red and swollen and she gasped needy for air. She whimpered as his searing lips travelled down her chin, lapping on every centimeter of skin he came across. His hand followed that talented mouth and she felt how swift fingers unfurled the last cloth separating him from his prize.

Her back arched off the bed when his lips suddenly embraced one of her perky nipples and his hand fondled the other one enthusiastically. Her hands scratched at his back and her free leg wound around his hip, undoing the towel around his waist. She hissed when pale and tan skin touched in a frenzy of passion.

She wanted to call out to him, to say, moan his name, but knew that she couldn't. There was nothing between them but an old friendship. Sasuke loved Sara, not her.

So, she cupped his face in her hands and drew him back up to her eyelevel melding their lips together again and again and again. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and kissed him and clawed at his silken hair, ensuring herself that just for a moment he belonged to her and no one else. For this one night Naruto imagined Sasuke as hers alone.

With one fast move she pushed the Uchiha on his back and straddled the surprised teen. Now that her eyes had accustomed to the darkness, she could see his eyes narrowing in confusion. Naruto ignored him and gave a peck on the scowling lips, before sliding down his hard body. She nipped and licked here and there and left her marks on the pale skin, the wish to own him filling her whole being.

She scratched over muscular arms and flat abs, set on self-assigned mission. She wanted to make Sasuke feel good. However, the Uchiha seemingly thought differently. The teen stopped Naruto and pulled her back up, aligning their lips again, swallowing her questions with hunger and fervor. She resigned for the moment and responded, whimpering softly when his hands grazed over her chest and nipples.

Suddenly, she could feel his hand in between her spread legs and then two fingers entered her heat in one thrust. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and, to her embarrassment, a loud moan ripped out of her mouth. Naruto could feel his self-satisfaction upon her reaction.

Her body slumped against Sasuke's and she could only wither in ecstasy with every push of those wicked fingers that probed her innermost core. She panted and moaned and just felt herself burn from the inside out. He was no longer gentle and instead pushing the digits in without mercy, driving her insane with pleasure.

Naruto found herself back in her previous position, when Sasuke bend over her body to retrieve one of the condoms on the nightstand. She mewled desperately at the loss and the tickling feeling of her unfulfilled need even though she knew what would follow. Longingly she watched Sasuke pull it on skillfully and afterwards settling in between her legs once more.

He didn't enter her immediately, but dipped down and drove her into another heated kiss, she accepted reluctantly. With expectation, she dug her claws into his shoulder and his firm ass, showing him just want she wanted of the Uchiha. She pled, begged for him to continue their activities and to finally unite their bodies.

Sasuke grunted at her impatience, but released her lips.

Satisfied she leaned up on one elbow and gave him a peck on the cheek before curious eyes settled on his manhood.

She hissed in want when Sasuke's penis probed at her opening experimentally, but pulled out instantly afterwards. The Uchiha did this several times until she realized he was teasing her. Growling, she drove sharp nails into the skin of his upper arm and heard Sasuke wince. This whole time, she didn't dare take her eyes of their genitals, not wanting to miss the moment Sasuke and she would become one.

She wanted to treasure their time together.

However, Sasuke wouldn't move and she was hot and horny and in love. She couldn't understand how he could stand this need, drawing out the lust and tease her like that.

"Please", she begged eventually, forced to look into his deep dark eyes.

He didn't move for some seconds, but nodded in the end. He still might have been unsure or he might have wanted to give her a last opportunity to back off, but she didn't care. She wanted this. She wanted Sasuke. And she wanted Sasuke to forget about the rest of the world, while he drowned in her embrace.

And then she watched how he entered her.

* * *

_That's why I won't regret it._

* * *

Naruto had been awake for a while, watching Sasuke's sleeping form in silence.

The Uchiha was almost fully covered by the silken sheets, only his bare torso and head visible. His usually scowling face was relaxed and he was breathing soundlessly. Sasuke's black spikes were a mess on his head because of their activities and Naruto's constant stroking. But, she probably didn't look any better.

She didn't know how long she had been lying there, mulling over the last hours.

They had really done it. She had had sex with Sasuke and it had been great.

At least, it had been great until she remembered that Sasuke didn't return her feelings. For the Uchiha it had been nothing more than an escape from his breakup with Sara and Naruto couldn't imagine how they would go on. Was she supposed to confess? Or should she wait for Sasuke to wake up? She just didn't know.

She had contemplated about leaving before the Uchiha would wake up, but she had immediately discarded the thought. She couldn't just leave her friend behind.

But, she was scared and somehow, she had the feeling that all of this, the kisses, the touches, the sex, everything had been a mistake. There was this foreboding feeling deep inside her.

Precariously, she stretched out shaky hands to the sleeping Uchiha. With gentle strokes she caressed his soft black hair and his pale cheek. His eyebrows narrowed at the new sensation, but the teen slept on anyway. She continued her patting and straightened out the line on his forehead.

In Naruto's opinion Sasuke was more beautiful when he was unguarded.

She retracted her limb with a flinch.

Her eyes filled up with tears that she wouldn't let out.

This unguarded Sasuke would never belong to her.

* * *

_Now, I'm regretting it after all._

* * *

"Morning."

The deep baritone voice snapped her out of her train of thoughts and she blinked in confusion.

Onyx orbs watched her from under black strands. Sasuke's eyes seemed to look right through to her. She felt embarrassed by his unwavering stare and blushed.

Feeling uncomfortable, she tried to avoid eye contact and whispered back shyly.

"Ah..mor..ning."

Sasuke had surprised her.

She had been too deep in her own insecurities and worries, to realize her friend had woken up. Unconsciously she tried to hide behind her part of the blanket, afraid of what would happen, now that both of them were awake. She could barely imagine how Sasuke would react. She had realized that during the time in the park Sasuke hadn't acted like himself.

She could feel him moving and when she dared another quick look at him, he had sat up on the bed. The blanket had slid down into his lap and his eyes were concealed by his long bangs. But more importantly, he had frozen in this position.

Naruto also sat up nervously.

This didn't seem to be good. It was never good when Sasuke became blank. The Uchiha had always been indifferent and emotionless, but Naruto had for a long time been able to read his every mood, probably way better than even Sasuke knew. However, right at this moment, she couldn't. She didn't know what Sasuke was thinking.

And, it scared her.

She couldn't change what had happened between them, but she also didn't know what to do now. The atmosphere between them was frigid and strained.

Maybe he had found out about her feelings, she thought. Was this a good sign? Or would he reject her right from the beginning?

"Erm…ah", she stuttered, trying to find somewhere to start, to somehow ease the air between them. Naruto wasn't someone, who was easily shut up, but she couldn't come up with anything. She didn't find any words. "I…"

"Sorry", he interrupted her pathetic attempt to lighten the mood between them. His tone was frosty and angry.

Naruto flinched back at the cold dismissal.

* * *

_What are you sorry for?_

* * *

Her eyes widened with fear. She couldn't lose Sasuke.

"It… it doesn't bother me," she started with a tremble in her lower lip, hoping he wouldn't see the treacherous reaction of her body. She just _couldn't _lose Sasuke. "I said it's alright, so…"

Suddenly, Sasuke screamed.

"It's not alright!" His head whirled around to her shivering form and she became the victim of his vicious glare. Sasuke had never been this angry with her. "You should have refused!"

His next words shocked her to her very core and she had to force down the tears welling up in her eyes.

"You are too easy."

He was wrong, Naruto thought with desperation. She wanted to tell him, also scream at him how totally wrong he was, but her body wouldn't move confronted by his rage and regret. Sasuke regretted it, she realized with shock and sorrow and _heartbreak. _

She clung to the blanket.

"You should treasure yourself more!" he snapped and clutched black strands in his hand. Even with tears in her eyes she could still see the little veins on the back of his hand, the indication of just how angry he was. There was an ugly sneer on his face and so much self-loathing.

He was wrong, she thought repeatedly, not that he would ever hear her.

* * *

_It's not like I'd do it with just anyone. It's because it was Sasuke._

* * *

If she said the truth, Sasuke would definitely feel only guiltier, because Sasuke didn't feel the same.

"Sasuke", she, at last, tried to reassure him, reaching out a shaking hand to his still body. She was sure, she would find a way somehow. She would find a way to make everything alright again. They still could be friends. They could forget about everything and return to how they were before, she tried to promise herself in distraught.

Naruto didn't expect her hand to be slapped away, however. It stung terribly, not only on her skin, but also inside her heart. Sasuke was completely and utterly rejecting her.

"Don't touch me", he snarled and stood up. Ignoring his nakedness, he stormed into the bathroom and left her alone.

Naruto didn't follow him and didn't move. She only stared with empty sapphire eyes at her slowly reddening hand.

It hurt, she thought. The pain was almost unbearable.

They would never be able to return to before.

* * *

_With this, I became unable to confess, and we can't return to being just friends. In this case…_

* * *

She could still safe them.

Quietly, she stood up from the bed. First, her right foot found stand in the crimson carpet and then the next one. She raised herself on wobbly legs, shackling herself by the bedsheet, they had had sex in. Because, they hadn't made love, she reprimanded herself. There was no love found in between them.

There was still a possibility for her to save Sasuke and Naruto.

Because Sasuke didn't love her.

So, she wouldn't love Sasuke either.

Everything for Sasuke, she told herself, since Sasuke was her everything.

She would save them.

She followed him into the bathroom, the sheet ironically dragging behind her like a bride's veil.

Sasuke was bent over the sink. There was a dark and hateful look on his beautiful features, turning his face into a hideous deformed grimace. His muscles were stiff and he murmured inaudible things into the stubbles of his beard.

She would release him from his suffering.

Sasuke didn't see how she opened her arms and caught him into a hopeless embrace. Hopeless, because with this her feelings would remain a dark unspoken secret for her knowing only. This would be the end of her one-sided love. There was no happy ending, if the feelings were a one-way street.

He stiffened under her touch, his body warm and strong in contrast to her frozen skin. She might have imagined it.

"Naru", he growled and she could feel him breaking away from her, so she interrupted him with a loud and clear voice.

"The truth is I was dumped", there was a bittersweet smile on her face, he couldn't see. "So I was lonely."

He froze in her arms and she put her forehead against his bare back. She could feel new tears in her eyes and asked herself when she had had become one of those weak sissy princesses she hated so much. Sasuke would never believe her while she bailed her eyes out.

She swallowed heavily.

"Isn't it alright?" she asked and thanked god for her steady voice. "You don't need to think about those things."

Cautiously, he turned around, probably to see her facial reaction. Sasuke had always thought she was a bad liar, never knowing she had been able to hide her love from him for more than two years. He would never detect her lies, because she had learnt to hide and by the time steel black eyes found her own blue ones, a goofy smile was stretched on her face, wide and carefree.

"This relationship is my decision."

His dark eyes widened minimally when he realized what Naruto was proposing.

Naruto tiptoed and reached for his lips, like they had done countless times during sex, and breathed against them sensuously.

"When I'm lonely I make Sasuke accompany me."

* * *

_I couldn't think of anything else…to stop Sasuke from blaming himself._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Well, that's it for the moment. Hope you enjoyed it. Again, the lime/ lemon/ whatever-it-was was a pain in the ass to write and I hope you won't be too strict with me. :'( **

**It was my first time writing it.**

**So, who doesn't want any spoilers, do not read Uemori Yuu's "Clumsy" yet. Who does please enjoy, because it's one of my favorite mangas out there. **

**Feedback is always appreciated :3**

**Until part two…**

**Tüdelü :p**

**Eisfuchs **


	2. Part Two

Hey guys :)

Soooo, firstly, I decided to divide Clumsy into three parts. I made some changes to the original, because I was told Naru's feelings seemed to come out of nowhere, so I included some things about the past. I'd call it almost melodramatic - exaggerating (and am really uncertain about some parts). Therefore I decided on putting the end in the third part. This one will give more insight on Naruto's feelings.

Then I've got to apologize for not replying to everybody. Honestly, in the last two months I really only learned how fanfiction worked and I've still got problems. Please don't be angry when I don't write back, I'm still trying to get used even though I've been on this site for a while Q_Q I'm really really sorry...

Now have fun reading and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter...

* * *

**Clumsy**

* * *

**Author:** Eisfuchs

**Summary: **She hadn't expected this change between them, but now, seeing his guilt, there was only one thing she could do. She would lie for his sake…AU, SasuFemNaru TwoShot

**Part: **2/3

**Rated: **M (PG-16), for smut and some swearing

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Clumsy © belongs to Uemori Yuu

* * *

_Let's start another game of denial,…_

* * *

"Sasuke was dumped by his girlfriend?" echoed the perplexed screech of Karin's voice within the classroom. A pitiful look was send to the seemingly indifferent teen.

"Eh, no way? Why?" intruded Ino on the conversation between Karin and Kiba. The blonde's eyes were widened by the news, equally disbelieving as her fellow female.

"Apparently, she was two-timing", Kiba whispered secretly and the girls nodded sympathetically.

Simultaneously, the two females said rather loudly: "**How wretched**!" They watched the Uchiha's back stiffen visibly, probably having heard every single spoken word, and continued. "And she was everything to him."

Before the Uchiha could kill either Kiba, for gossiping over the abrupt end of his two-year relationship, or Karin and Ino, for screaming it out for the whole school to hear, Naruto decided to enter the classroom. She wouldn't be able to bear the guilt if her three friends became victim of Sasuke's wrath.

"But it's good that you guys broke up. Isn't two-timing the worst?" Ino asked with a deliberate gaze in Sasuke's direction. Naruto jumped in between the teens with a shit-eating smile on her face, effectively keeping Sasuke from answering the hurtful question.

"Morning!" she said and gave her cousin a short hug. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Sasuke freeze upon her sudden appearance, but ignored him in favor for talking to her girl friends. "You're fired up, huh? About what other people are saying."

Kiba avoided her eyes guiltily and Karin and Ino watched her in confusion, whether regarding her interruption or her sudden disinterest in gossip. The girls knew that Naruto had learnt to appreciate certain aspects of gossip since that one time she had put her foot into her mouth, because her missing knowledge about Neji's and Sakura's harsh break-up.

"Well, she was once the girl Sasuke loved," she tried to placate the enquiring eyes of the girls. She became even more nervous when Sasuke also turned around, finally acknowledging the group's presence for the first time since the conversation had started. His gaze was dark and blank and fixed on her. She almost felt herself blush, but managed to smile at all of them nevertheless. "It's pitiful if you talk about her too often."

"It's so rare for Naruto to be kind", she could hear Kiba whisper into Ino's ear, but overlooked his statement for once and instead dug through her bright orange schoolbag. She was barely able to stand Sasuke's penetrating eyes, which just wouldn't let her off.

If he wanted to hide that something had happened between them, he did a rather poor job of it.

Naruto sighed in relief when she found the desired object.

With steady steps she walked over to Sasuke's proud figure.

She almost whimpered, realizing that nothing was left of the night they had spent together. Sasuke's hair had returned to its former glory, no longer as wild as after their intimate moments, his face was a mask of indifference, neither love nor hate found in any form, and the body she had seen, kissed and embraced was hidden by his school uniform. There was no memory of the time that had belonged only to her.

"Right?" she asked with glittering azure eyes and a bright reassuring smile on her face. She felt almost like a fake. And in all honesty, it was sad that none of her friends could see through the façade she had built around her. "Here, you want some?"

Finally, after another awkward moment, Sasuke's pervasive eyes moved from her azure ones to the small bottle in her hand. The Uchiha regarded the drink with a contemplative gaze, looked at her one more time and took it after she nodded at him enthusiastically.

He never noticed the mischievous spark in her pretty blue eyes.

His slender fingers opened the bottle and she took a step back when he led the drink to his pale lips. Beside her other friends, she watched the Uchiha with eager eyes when he took a careful gulp.

And immediately spit out the liquid with widened disgusted eyes. Kiba became the victim of Sasuke's sudden attack and squeaked, drenched from head to toe by the drink. A small trail was running down Sasuke's chin and he made a gagging sound, trying to get rid of the horrible taste.

Naruto giggled in excitement.

Hearing the traitorous laughter, the Uchiha whirled around to her, a blazing glare on his beautiful features.

Naruto hid her devilish smirk behind a delicate hand and watched the Uchiha from under dark eyelashes. "It's Naru-chan's special cheer-up tea. Do you feel better?" She winked at the obviously enraged Uchiha. "The tea had yoghurt, miso and soy sauce."

Naruto saw Sasuke shaking, probably in anger after having been fooled so easily, and in an instant took off upon the alerting sight. She might like the fact that she had been able to prank the ice-prince rather fast for once, but that didn't mean that she was suicidal. Sasuke wouldn't just let her off after humiliating him to such an extent.

Shortly after finishing the thought, she heard Sasuke's heavy footsteps following her and the girls' anxious cries.

"I'm going to kill you, Usuratonkatchi", Sasuke snarled, hot on her heels.

Naru could only snigger. Jumping over Shino's bend posture, she yelled over her shoulder: "You're such an idiot. I can't believe you fell for it that easily."

"Say that again when I shove it down your throat", he threatened, following her movements, but more smoothly than she did. Naruto could actually hear how pissed he was, but surprisingly he wasn't able to catch her this time. Perhaps the fear in her bones made her faster than usually.

Another few seconds later she finally processed the content of his words and squeaked in disgust. If possible, she ran even faster.

* * *

_…, because nothing has changed. _

* * *

With a heavy sigh, Naruto slumped into her seat right beside Kiba.

Thankfully Kakashi had hindered Sasuke from possibly murdering her, after arriving fifteen minutes late to class and another five minutes of watching their play of tag with great interest. She might have yelled at the teacher, too, if he hadn't been the only one able to save her in this dangerous situation. There had been some more jumping over classmates and tables and way too much swearing, before eventually he had done just that.

The blonde made a mental memo to punish the teacher another time for his sadistic streak.

At least she had managed to treat Sasuke like before. Or more like, she thought this was the way they had acted before they had slept with each other. It was almost funny, how she couldn't seem to remember their prior behavior.

They had been friends since middle school and Naruto had picked up on her feelings only two years later. She hadn't known how to act then as well. By that time Sasuke had already become her best friend and she had feared to destroy their friendship for something that might have been just a fluke. Never mind the fact that the Uchiha never had expressed interest in dating anyone. It had been the opposite. Sasuke had loathed every female and their advances. So she had remained silent, her feelings growing day by day. In the end, she had had to accept that her feelings were real and wouldn't just vanish.

That had been the day Sasuke and Sara became a couple.

Afterwards, she had started a completely new game of denial.

First, she had continued like before, until Sasuke had told her to give him some space. Naruto had understood, her best friend had wanted some alone time with his girlfriend and, hearing her heart slowly but surely breaking, she had done as he demanded and almost completely disappeared from his sight. She wasn't sure Sasuke had even noticed.

Then, it had begun which her parents had called her rebellious phase. She had started to skip school on a daily basis, avoiding Sasuke like he had wanted, and had met the wrong crowd of people. She had started to consume a major amount of alcohol and her grades had fallen so deep she had been on the brink of having to repeat the year. Somehow, she had managed to pass with the lowest results ever, which hadn't deterred her from her new life style.

She had continued like that for almost another year, partying with strangers and drop-outs, drinking herself into oblivion and waking up in places she hadn't known. Eventually, her parents hadn't been able to ignore her behavior any longer and they had started to fight to the point Naruto wouldn't even come home for days. By that time she had reached the deepest point of her life. And Sasuke had happily dated Sara, never been the wiser.

She couldn't remember how she had managed to escape the downfall of her life. It might have been the fact that her parents had almost gotten divorced because of her or that her friends finally had realized that she still did exist and she had been short of destroying herself, it might have also been that she had realized that she was nothing but shadow of her former self. She no longer knew. But, she had managed to do the right thing, in the end. And meanwhile Sasuke and Sara had bathed in the joy of their relationship.

Naruto had returned to her old life. She had started to stay at home in the evenings, hiding some lapses into the dark night here and there from the watchful eyes of her mother and father and brother. She had started to study again, her secret stash of alcohol only losing his content from time to time when she couldn't bear this horrible façade any longer. She had met up with her old friends again, her exclusive ones only calling when she wanted to escape this boring _false _routine. She had become Sasuke's best friend again, which he had never noticed he had lost for the small timeframe of a year and a half.

She had continued loving Sasuke the way she had for three years, the only constant she had remained all throughout. _And_ Sasuke had continued dating and _loving_ Sara.

Everything had returned to normal.

Until Sara broke up with Sasuke and Naruto gave herself to him.

* * *

_Because nothing ever changes._

* * *

Hopefully, she managed to deceive her supposedly best friend once again.

The blonde was still tired from their running around and she had already lost Kakashi's history lesson after some ten minutes into his lecture. Beside her Kiba had been snoring for some time and she debated on following his bad example. She could ask either Sakura or Karin for their notes after the class was over, so she wasn't really concerned.

She was sprawled over her table and had nearly nodded off, when her cell phone started to vibrate in her pencil case. In a rush and barely awake she grabbed the device before Kakashi could hear its movements. A short look in his direction told her he hadn't noticed, so she touched the screen once and looked upon the received message with confusion.

Her blue eyes landed on Sasuke's form a few rows in front of her and then slid back to his name on her screen. Sasuke had sent her a mail.

With another tip and cautious eyes she opened it.

_"Thanks."_

Naruto blinked at the single word, asking herself what Sasuke was thanking her for. She smiled when she realized he meant her interrupting the embarrassing as well as hurting conversation of their friends before or, perhaps, her acting normally around him. She didn't really care, because it was a rarity of Sasuke to thank anyone to begin with.

She almost jumped when her cell phone started to vibrate again. Naruto opened this one instantly and read the message with curious eyes, which narrowed a second later upon the second lonely word.

_"Dobe."_

She suppressed the growl in her throat and told herself to ignore the insult this time. Her fingers flew over her screen, tipping an answer in mere seconds. She pressed the 'send'-button before she could change her mind and blushed at the content.

"_If you want the adult version, call me anytime. Ahhn."_

The little heart icon at the end of the text might have been too much, she thought belatedly, but she couldn't change that now. She could swear she felt his dark penetrating eyes on her after he must have read her message, but she deliberately avoided any eye contact and pretended to listen to Kakashi's lesson. Of course, Sasuke knew she did anything but that.

She sighed in relief when she could no longer feel his eyes on her. Shortly later, she got an answer from him.

_"I want it now."_

Reading the words five times over and accepting that they wouldn't change how much she read them again and again, she blushed quite red from hair to toe. Naruto was sure she could rival her mother's and brother's fiery red hair right that moment. She had never taken the Uchiha for such a horny little bastard.

"There's more," said a voice right into her ear.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion at the message and scrolled a little further down. Indeed there was more.

_"Until then, lose some weight."_

"What the?" she screeched indignantly. How could the Uchiha even imply that she was fat?

"He sure is harsh, isn't he?" asked the voice with apparent amusement.

Harsh wasn't exactly the word she would use for the Uchiha's statement, but the familiar voice sure was right. That wasn't a topic any women liked to approach, much less addressed by a guy, especially by the one of her affections.

In wild fury she prepared to answer the damn Uchiha in equal. Her fingers were already flying over the screen again, when a lazy drawl interrupted her right in the middle of cursing and insulting her dark haired best friend.

"You know, it is still class."

Naruto froze.

Teary eyes looked with trepidation over her shoulder and the blonde came face to face with her weird teacher, who had a foreboding twinkle in his bicolored eyes. A pitiful whimper left her pretty pink lips.

"Detention, Mrs. Uzumaki." She could hear merriment in the tone of his voice. "And the cell phone is confiscated for the time being."

Naruto hang her head as the whole class roared with laughter.

She made another mental memo to punish the Uchiha as well at the next possible occasion.

* * *

_I should be glad. He is still my friend, but…_

* * *

Naruto blinked innocently at her friends.

"A goukon?" She asked, her big blue eyes gazing over the girls in confusion.

Ino and Sakura nodded enthusiastically while Hinata seemed more than nervous by the thought. Naruto could imagine the reason for the girl's hesitation. The petite Hyuuga was the only one, who already had a boyfriend, a rather fine species at that too. The blonde couldn't believe they would force the shy girl to a group date.

"Yeah. You know some guys from Oto, don't you?" Sakura's eyes sparkled at the thought of meeting hot masculine guys from the highly respected military school. The pinkette hadn't dated since the fiasco with Neji ten months prior, but now that her ex had apparently found a new girlfriend, she wanted to leave her heartbreak behind as well.

"Yeah. We've seen you with Kimimaro. Please, Naru, can't you arrange something for us?" Naruto flinched when Ino gave her the puppy eyes, her lips formed into a pitiful trembling pout. She hated it when her fellow blonde did that unfair move. As much as Naruto used it herself, she wasn't immune to the attack either.

"Pretty please, Naru-chan," the girls begged her, eyes wide and teary and sparkling with unconcealed hope.

Unsurely, Naruto rubbed her neck and fiddled with the hair falling down her back. "Well, I don't really know…"

She hadn't called Kimimaro and the guys for a while. In fact, she hadn't contacted them since her night with Sasuke two weeks ago. Kimimaro had sent her some mails about meeting up and some parties they had wanted to go to, but she had decided against it.

She couldn't even imagine that the two groups would even hit it off with each other. There were too many differences between them. And truthfully, Naruto didn't want to risk anything leaking out about the darker period of her life to her classmates. They didn't know what she had been up to and she liked that just the way it was.

The two girls were still pouting when their eyes glided past her uncertain form. A victorious glim sparked in their orbs upon the sight of a possible ally. "Karin, tell your cousin to share her pretty boys with her dear friends."

Turning around, she gulped at the sight of Sasuke talking to her red-headed cousin. At first, the two seemed confused at the sudden call, but quickly Sasuke's features darkened and his eyes narrowed at the group of girls or it might just been her. She didn't dare to look in his pitch-black pools longer to confirm her assumption.

Instead she watched her cousin with a feeling of dread.

Karin was the only one, who knew about _that_ time, just because her mother had asked for the teenagers help after Naruto had stumbled home dead drunk one morning. It had been after they had lost every control over their daughter.

To begin Karin hadn't believed her aunt and uncle, but, eventually, had experienced Naruto as a walking corpse herself. More than once or twice, Naruto had to confess. It had been hard for the both of them, but afterwards their relationship had become deeper than ever before, but there was no question about her position regarding Naruto's exclusive friends. Karin loathed them with a passion of a thousand suns for ruining Naruto the way they had.

Guiltily she avoided Karin's enquiring eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She whimpered, hearing the accusation in her cousin's voice.

She obviously knew whom they were talking about and didn't like it one bit. Naruto understood perfectly, because she had told the red-head she would cut of any contact to the guys, which she had, of course, not done. Kimimaro and the guys were her escape route, her sanctuary.

"We want Naruto to introduce us to her hot military boys."

It didn't help that Ino and Sakura unknowingly stabbed her right in the back.

A blazing glare immediately replaced the former confusion and Karin strut over to them with heavy steps, Sasuke right at her heels like a silent foreboding shadow.

She winced when the girl clasped her wrist in an iron hold. "You told me you wouldn't meet them anymore! You said you'd stop with the parties and the drinking! You promised!"

Naruto barely managed to hold her tongue before she could correct Karin's words. She had never promised to stay away from Kimimaro, but she knew better than to tell the red-head.

"I'm not. I haven't met them for over two weeks." She wouldn't look at Sasuke's direction. He and she knew what had transpired between them at that time, which had been the reason she stopped the contact. She had been more focused on saving their friendship than on her fucked-up connection with Kimimaro.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura interrupted their staring contest unsurely. "What's that about drinking and partying? Naruto is a goody two-shoes. She wouldn't do such a thing. Right?"

Naruto narrowed her eyes at her cousin. The uncertainty in Sakura's voice was clear to hear and she could feel three other pairs of eyes boring holes into the side of her head. She couldn't believe Karin would betray her like that, because she **did** promise to not tell their friends.

Karin glared at her once more and then released her wrist.

"You better not." With those last words the red-head exited the classroom in wild fury and left an angry Uchiha in her wake.

Naruto winced and rubbed the hurting flesh around her wrist and smiled apologetically at her remaining friends. "It's nothing, okay, guys? Don't mind her."

There were obviously forced smiles on the girls' faces when they left her and Sasuke alone.

An awkward silence settled in between the one-time lovers.

Naruto still wouldn't look at her best friend and occupied herself with packing her stuff into her orange school bag. She wouldn't even know what to say to Sasuke. They had been able to talk normally since her small prank, but she was still hung up on the quarrel with Karin.

"Dobe." There was no emotion in the insult and she prepared herself for the worst. Sasuke might have had never noticed her web of lies, but the Uchiha was certainly not dumb. "What was Karin talking about?"

Breathing deeply, she shoved the last of her books into her school bag and turned to the Uchiha, a wide fake smile plastered on her visage.

"I said it's nothing, didn't I, bastard?"

He glared at her expression and then turned away with a disgusted scoff.

She panicked when she realized he didn't believe in her words. Sasuke wasn't supposed to see through her, he just wasn't. He hadn't noticed for years and it scared her shitless that he saw through her act. It was the first time he did and he shouldn't. Sasuke shouldn't notice just how fake she was.

She never wanted Sasuke to see this despicable side of her. Anyone, but Sasuke.

Her body moved on its own.

Four quick steps and she was by his side, gazing up at him with unconcealed fear and hysteria. Clutching his uniform in a near death-like grip, she hindered the taller boy from leaving her- she wouldn't be able to bear his rejection, not now that she had lost him on a completely different level already. Naruto would - could - not accept the loss of him in any other way.

Perhaps, that was the moment her insides started to rot. Or it had been before that point in time- long before the drinking and the avoidance and the denial. Nevertheless, that was the way she was feeling. Similar to a vile black mass, spreading from her heart to her lungs and arms and toes, it ate away what once was nothing more than a repudiated pure love. It was rotting her from the inside out.

And now, this terrible _terrible _emotion would taint Sasuke, too.

Because she just couldn't let go. Even though he didn't want her, had never wanted her.

She wasn't able to just let him go.

"Sasuke," she whispered, breathlessly, hopelessly- rotten. And he must have seen the shameless despair in the depths of her eyes for he stopped and turned once more back to her, glancing at her with indifference and anger and curiosity. And she knew he wouldn't just leave her behind. It might have been pride or pity or a last sentiment of their friendship, but he stayed silently, waiting for a secret, a hidden period of her life, she would never tell him about.

"I'm lonely," she breathed into the warmth of his chest, hiding away from his deep piercing eyes. She could feel him stiffen, caught off-guard by her statement and its implication, because he hadn't reckoned with a repetition of _that _night even so she had implied it.

Glancing up, she followed his strong masculine features until eventually she was caught in deep bottomless pools and Sasuke just stared back. He didn't speak, didn't move and just returned her longing stare with blankness. On his own, he would probably have never made this move again.

"Comfort me."

* * *

_…Am I really no good?_

* * *

They were back in the hotel, the same one it had happened the first time, not because of any nostalgic sense of value, but only for convenience. It was nearest to their school and was partially well hidden within the entertainment district of Konoha Gakure.

As much as she had thought he would dismiss her plea, Sasuke had accepted her wordlessly without any hesitations, but she couldn't feel happy. She felt only more guilt.

Sasuke was her best friend and she was forcing him into this fucked-up relationship. They had been friends, even best friends and she had destroyed everything with her jealousy and this goddamn emotion, which was said to be the most joyful of them all. But nobody had ever told her how painful it would be, when the feeling was unrequired.

And no one ever told her it would be the most painful if you were allowed to touch something that would never be yours.

Naruto might have felt Sasuke's body, but he wouldn't give her what she desired most. His love.

She had never felt this ugly.

Dull eyes stared back from the reflection in the mirror.

What she saw was nothing but a pitiful human being with no positive attributes, be it her looks or her personality. A way too curvy figure, with unnecessary fat on her hips and breasts, she had thought embarrassing since she had hit puberty. Her opinion amplified the day Sasuke had started dating the model-like Sara. The exotic blonde hair she had been proud of in her childhood had become something she loathed, because she was missing color. Fiery and hot.

With anger, she touched her reflections deep sapphire eyes, which had always been too easy to read. She couldn't stand her eyes. They revealed the ugliness she hid behind faked smiles and boisterous laughter.

And last, the nasty scars flaunting on her tanned chubby cheeks. They might have been delicate, but it was another disfigurement she loathed about her body.

She hated everything about herself- taught herself, talked herself into hating everything that she was representing.

Why wasn't she good enough?

"What are you doing?" Sasuke's silken voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

She could see his naked built in the reflection of the mirror, an annoyed expression on his handsome face.

In apparent horror, she squeaked at his sight and drew the blanket only tighter around her equally nude body. A bright red blush blossomed on her cheeks and she avoided his eyes over-consciously of their bare states.

His eyebrows drew together at her strange behavior and he snorted. "Stupid. What's the point of hiding, if I've already seen everything?" It was more a conclusion than an actual question he wanted an answer for.

Naruto was hardly able to tell him it had been his fault. First it had been an unconscious factor, comparing her body to Sara's, but after Sasuke's message it had become more complicated. It had been the first time he had actually told her, she wasn't what he wanted. Her body wasn't to Sasuke's liking, because she wasn't slim enough.

Clutching the blanket, she tried to hide her body from his watchful eyes. She didn't want him to find more flaws, blemishes on her.

"Dobe."

She jumped in surprise when pale hands surrounded her in a lose embrace. Feeling his warm body, she leaned back into his chest against her will. His chin resting against her temple, he sighed tiredly. The smooth skin of his lips brushed tenderly against her burning flesh as he spoke.

"I was kidding." There was some reluctance in his voice to hear. It must have been the embarrassment about him actually confessing such a thing. Uchiha weren't known for their attempts at jokes.

Therefore, it was no surprise she was completely bewildered by this side of him.

"You're fine the way you are," he whispered into her sensitive ear.

Clasping her chin between his thumb and forefinger, Sasuke turned her face around to spark a sensual kiss between them.

She couldn't remember how often they had kissed that night, but this one felt different than anyone they had shared before.

* * *

_Don't be so kind to me. You'll make me think of things that aren't true._

* * *

She had been on the way back to the classroom, but her steps faltered upon the sight in front of her. Her heart beat erratically.

Against one of the window's in the hall leaned Sasuke, a little amused smirk on his pale lips.

But that wasn't the reason she was nervous.

By his side were two of their female peers and they weren't part of her friends, but acquaintances from Sasuke.

Tayuya was a rebellious girl with pink hair more flamboyant than Sakura's and a pretty face that contradicted her wild nature. A slim figure, Naruto had seen a glimpse of during PE, like Sara's was hidden behind the bulky uniform. The girl's hand was touching Sasuke's clothed arm, fuelling the hated jealousy in Naruto's veins.

"Uchiha, did ya really break up with your girlfriend?" Tayuya said, only leaning further in Sasuke's space. It hurt Naruto to see that he wasn't pulling away from her.

"Shall I be your new partner?" asked Kin, another beautiful girl from another class. She had very long raven hair, almost reaching down to the ground, tied by a white ribbon right near the end. Her uniform was more revealing than Tayuya's, but she had rather small breasts and a narrow hip. She seemed more boyish than even Naruto despite her long hair.

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Sasuke asked the girl dryly.

Flirtatiously she blinked at the Uchiha and also leaned into him. Naruto heard pure seduction in her voice when she spoke again.

"You're special, Uchiha-kun."

It made her see red.

"SASUKE!"

Her scream echoed in the hall and effortlessly caught the attention of the three. Immediately Sasuke turned to her, his smirk still in place. There was a questioning aura around him while the girls seemed confused by her interruption.

Embarrassed Naruto looked away.

She felt awful.

"What?" Sasuke asked her, when she didn't say anything, and stepped finally away from Tayuya and Kin.

Naruto felt as relieved as guilty, seeing this.

"If you don't hurry, we'll be late to class," she muttered quietly and avoided his black eyes. Knowing only to good that she didn't care about lateness, he must have noticed her suspicious behavior, but deliberately ignored it nevertheless.

He dismissed the two girls and then walked over to Naruto.

Guilt stricken and filled by self-loathing she didn't dare to look up at her best friend, her secret love. Sasuke would see her feelings in her expressive eyes and then he would realize what she hid. He would see just how fake she was.

_How was it that she changed so much? _

"Dobe," he patted her head gently. It was a totally foreign contact between them. "Let's go."

Sasuke turned away, ready to leave for class, but she couldn't move her feet.

_She hadn't been always like that- feeling jealousy and the desire to monopolize. _

Her voice was nothing but a breathless whisper as she called his name once again.

_She had always held back until now._

"Are you free today?" she asked and hoped he wouldn't reject her. Even though he had consented with her plea before, it didn't mean he would accept her again.

_It was like she was forcing him. _

But he accepted and after school they returned to their hotel. To their tainted relationship. And to the guilt that would follow.

* * *

_Surely he thinks I'm horrible._

* * *

"Who is the guy that dumped you?"

The question caught her completely off-guard and with widened eyes she rolled over to Sasuke. She clutched the blanket and stared at Sasuke with trepidation. Naruto hadn't anticipated that he would ask after her imaginary ex-boyfriend.

She braced herself onto her elbows, an eloquent "Eh?" leaving her kiss swollen lips.

His dark hair and fair complexion clashed gorgeously with the white silk of their sheets. He was lying on his side, his head leaning on his muscular arm and his beautiful body was hidden in between the depth of the blankets.

"You never talked about him," he added when she didn't answer.

"The guy, that dumped me?" She repeated, not able to think about an acceptable excuse. Her thoughts were running in a circle to make something up, but she couldn't think of anything. So, she said the first thing coming to her mind. "I won't tell you." And then she rolled around, turning her back to him.

As if she could tell him. There was no guy to begin with.

However, she hadn't counted on Sasuke becoming talkative now, at all times. Sasuke wasn't interested in the business of other people, even if it was his best friend, but he must have gotten intrigued for once.

"Naruto," he threatened.

"NO!" There was clear embarrassment in her voice, but she wouldn't budge. Sasuke couldn't know anything.

Suddenly, she could hear him move from the bed over to the window and open it. It confused her greatly and so she looked back, freezing instantly upon the sight that awaited her.

In his hands Sasuke held her black bra, which was moving in synch with the wind from outside. The dark look in his eyes and the dangerous smirk on his lips told her he would threw the garment out of the window if she wouldn't confess.

Hysterically, she stood up and went to rip the bra out of his hands, but she didn't stand a chance, being much smaller than him.

"Bastard!" she screamed and tried once more to reach her underwear.

The Uchiha watched her pitiful attempts with arrogance and superiority.

"What made you fall for him?" He asked eventually.

Naruto sighed in defeat and returned to her place on the bed, wrapping herself in the blanket. Like so often in the last few weeks, she avoided his eyes and bid nervously on her lower lip. A small glimpse at him told her he would still go through with his untold threat, so she only sighed once more.

"I-" She started and paused, still clueless of what to say. "I don't know-"

Hearing his grunt, Naruto looked up, catching the angry expression on Sasuke's face. She panicked again and indicated with a shake of her head that she would explain as longs as he didn't threw out her bra. She had never known Sasuke would lower himself to such childish threats. It wasn't the Uchiha's style.

"I'm not lying, I really don't know," she said and grasped her blonde hair with an iron grip, an undefinable emotion leading her to the action- hate, self-pity, guilt, _love. _She didn't know. "Even if you ask me, I don't know what happened, but now I have a hunch that everything already-"

It brought tears to her eyes, so she broke off.

She couldn't remember when she started to love Sasuke, but it might have actually happened right at the beginning, the moment they had met, even though she only realized years later. Sasuke had been different from anyone she had met before and that alone had intrigued her, going as far as to annoy him daily to become friends. And friends they had become, the best friends. As much she had thought differently, Sasuke was someone who would go through fire for his precious people, even if it were only a few. He had always been there for her.

At least, she thought he would be always there for Naruto.

Everything had changed after Sasuke had met Sara. Her best friend had changed.

"In the end, I found out that he loves someone, so it was impossible for me," she drawled off. She could barely hold the tears in.

Sasuke had told her to leave him alone, because he had put Sara above Naruto. She had promised herself before, she wouldn't act on her feelings, she wouldn't destroy their friendship and then, Sasuke had gone and exactly done that. Naruto had never felt so betrayed and Sasuke had never even noticed. Apparently he hadn't even noticed just how fucked up she had been afterwards- the drinking, the parties, the wrong friends she had made. He had noticed nothing.

A quiet hysterical laugh forced its way out of her lips. She didn't see Sasuke panic for a moment and returning to the bed, to her side.

And worst, he had gone back to being best friends as if nothing had happened. She had fought to a halfway normal life and he had never noticed she had been gone. Sasuke had acted as if nothing had been wrong, as if he didn't send her away.

How come Sasuke hadn't noticed his best friend was gone?

Finally Naruto noticed Sasuke's return and backed away from him, turning her back to him once again.

"That's it. That's the end of my story", she said, her words coming out with so much indifference, she couldn't even believe it was her own.

"You-" he started, but Naruto interrupted him and she couldn't suppress the anger she was feeling this time.

"What?"

A moment later the guilt was back.

Sasuke wasn't at fault. It was her who hadn't wanted him to know, so she couldn't possibly accuse him for his ignorance. Naruto had done everything to hide it from Sasuke and now she couldn't forgive him for falling for her trap.

She was such a hypocrite.

Suddenly a hand fell over her eyes, which were still teary, and she flinched at the contact. She could feel Sasuke leaning over her still form and she almost flinched when he whispered with a steady voice into her ear.

"Sometimes you make a face like you're about to cry," he stated. "Do you remember him?"

In the end, she couldn't hold her tears any longer and she began to cry silently. Sasuke was sure to notice, he hadn't taken his hand off her and he would feel the wet blobs of water running through his fingers. How could he be so cruel?

She didn't know what to feel anymore. She was happy and sad and angry. There were too many emotions whirling within her that she could put them into words. She only knew one thing.

She wanted to stay with Sasuke.

* * *

_Sasuke, I love you so much._

* * *

They hadn't talked about the topic again and she was thankful for that. Well, honestly Sasuke hadn't been able to talk to her; she had started avoiding him. Again.

He must have noticed, because she had seen him watching and partly sending her angry glares. She thought it funny, that he would, after avoiding him for over twelve months, of all things, notice now, when she didn't want him to.

Karin must have seen their weird behavior as well, but instead of acting on it, she only watched Sasuke watching her. Naruto didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but she had the feeling Karin waited for something to happen.

Eventually, Sasuke managed to catch her when she was on the way to the bathroom with Ino and Hinata. He was approaching from the other side, so she had no possible way to run away if she didn't want their peers to think her even crazier than she was already thought of.

Sasuke grasped her around the wrist after she had passed him and drew her back into his chest. Surprised by his move, she only hissed, colliding with his chest almost painfully. She wanted to shout at his rough manhandling, but remained silent when she saw him glaring down at her with red tinted eyes. He might have been angrier about her actions than she had thought.

"Naruto," he growled and she gulped. Surprisingly, however, he deflated in an instant and stated evenly: "Meet me at the gate after school."

Flabbergasted she watched him leave, the words of Ino not even passing through her ears while her eyes were plastered on Sasuke's broad back.

This was the first time Sasuke called her out.

Some time after Sasuke has long disappeared Ino managed to get her out of her stupor and lead her to the bathroom, Hinata included. They returned to the classrooms and her classes ended way sooner than she had anticipated. All this time she had thought about Sasuke's demand and that for the first time, he had invited her. It had always been Naruto until now, but now something had changed.

It almost relieved her.

But what awaited her was something completely different.

* * *

_Please, just please… don't leave me again._

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

Like it? Not so much?

Something different, CSF will be uploaded in the near future. Chapter five is already finished, but I found a beta, or more like a beta found me ;) She offered to read over it, but because I haven't been on for so long I asked her if she still was interested.

So, those who read CSF, the next chap is on the way and after this one I'm gonna try to speed up the story, because honstly, four chapters is way too long for one measly day. I want to bring some real action into the picture. Yup, that's it for now.

Until then, tüdelü,

Eisfuchs


	3. Part Three

Here we go. Last but not least Part Three of Clumsy. I'm sorry it took so long, but a lot of ugly things had been going on through summer break. But finally you get some more Naruto, a little bit of a raging Karin, some insight to Sasuke's point of view and a special guest appearance. Naruto's part went quite good, Sasuke's... not so much. So please bear with me.

My roomie read over most parts, but he isn't flawless, so sorry for any mistakes left.

Special thank you to zlash08 for the emotional review. I'm glad you could feel with Naruto and that you liked it so much. I hope this chapter will be just as good.

Thanks to anyone who reviewed and faved and followed this story. I really really am thankful that so many guys were interested and read my work. Thank you so much.

* * *

**Clumsy**

* * *

**Author:** Eisfuchs

**Summary: **She hadn't expected this change between them, but now, seeing his guilt, there was only one thing she could do. She would lie for his sake…AU, SasuFemNaru ThreeShot

**Part: **3/3

**Rated: **M (PG-16), for smut and some swearing

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Clumsy © belongs to Uemori Yuu

* * *

_Love…_

* * *

Pretty azure eyes blinked.

Naruto's eyes were fixed on the ramen bowl in front of her. The steam was still coming off it, partly hindering her eyes to make out the delicious toppings on top of the broth and noodles. She was still able to make out the cute little fishcakes right in the middle. Usually she would have long ago eaten up what she considered the food made by gods, but this time she was too confused and stunned to even think about it.

Beside her, she could hear the quiet slurping sounds Sasuke made while he ate the new tomato flavoured ramen he had ordered. Naruto couldn't even remember Sasuke liking ramen. As far as she knew he had hated the stuff since forever. So, she couldn't understand what they were doing at Ichiraku's eating food Sasuke loathed.

Blinking again, she stared at Sasuke with uncomprehending eyes.

Finally taking notice of her unusual behaviour, he put his own bowl down and turned to her with a questioning expression. One hand was lazily leaned against the side of his face and he seemed as bored as Shikamaru was known to be. It weirded her out even more.

"What?" Sasuke asked and she finally looked away, not able to decide if she should blush or get angry. She had definitely not counted on him taking her out when Sasuke had asked her to meet in front of school. Naruto had thought that they would go to the hotel like they had come accustomed to. She hadn't imagined something like _this_. It almost seemed like a date. She could feel herself cringe just by the implication of the word.

Ignoring the traitorous thoughts, she tried to focus on her bowl of ramen again and stared at it emptily. She just didn't understand what they were doing.

They hadn't been going out as friends in years; only doing so when they were accompanied by their classmates, but this time there was just her and Sasuke. It made her nervous and scared and angry. Was Sasuke playing her a fool?

An annoyed sigh from Sasuke's lips caught her attention easily and she instantly looked up at him with wide blue orbs. She needed an answer to his strange behaviour and only the Uchiha knew what was going on. Only Sasuke knew what they were doing at Ichiraku's eating ramen.

"You like ramen," he stated and it bewildered her even more, because Naruto didn't understand how she should react to his words, how Sasuke wanted her to react. Her liking for ramen wasn't a secret, but she didn't see what that had to do with anything. His statement did nothing but confuse her; Naruto felt at a complete loss and she was sure Sasuke could tell.

A sensuous growl left Sasuke's lips and she blinked when he turned away from her wholly. The hand he had rested his head on came up to cover his mouth, but neither action could hide the impossible bright blush he tried to hide from the blonde. Naruto couldn't imagine any reason for his apparent embarrassment, so she remained silent.

He glanced at her shortly, but turned away before she could read into any of his expressions.

"What's with the dissatisfied face?" He grumbled then in irritation. "You still like it, don't you?"

Nodding uneasily, she returned her attention to her bowl. The steam was gone now that it had cooled down. Not knowing what else to do, she carefully dipped her chopsticks into the broth and fished for some of the slippy noodles. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see a small smile bloom on Sasuke's lips as he watched her discreetly.

Taking the bowl into both hands, she took a sip.

"These things are fine sometimes, too," he whispered and she nearly choked on some broth, understanding drawing on her. Clumsily she put the ramen back on the counter and coughed into her hand.

Sasuke had wanted to cheer her up. That was the only reason he had taken her out. After showing him her weak side so openly and avoiding him afterwards, he had thought about a way to lift her mood, perhaps getting her track of mind off her imaginary boyfriend.

Somehow, it made her happy. After so much time Sasuke cared for her wellbeing once again; enough to take her out to her favourite food-stand. On the other hand, it reminded her also of something she would never receive, because if Sasuke had been interested in her… This could have been considered a real date. If they weren't just friends, this could have been more.

She didn't know if she preferred the occasional sexual relationship she forced onto him to this illusion of something more. Her body had already become so used to Sasuke's touches, warmth, kisses, she already feared what would happen if he found someone else. She wasn't sure she could just forget the mark he had left on her body and soul; if she could find someone else to love when he left her once again. There was no question about that, Sasuke would leave her eventually.

Her hand grasped painfully into the fabric over her stomach.

The thought alone hurt; was unbearable.

She couldn't and wouldn't hinder the Uchiha when he found a new love. As much as she wanted him to stay by her side, she wanted Sasuke to be happy. For a few hours, for a few weeks, Sasuke had given her a taste of her greatest wish, had given her the feeling of how it could be to be loved by Uchiha Sasuke. Despite her own insecurities and self-doubt, he gave Naruto happiness. She wished for him to find his happiness, too, and that it would last his entire lifetime; even if it wasn't with her.

She would hold onto him as long as she was allowed to.

Feeling the flush built over the bridge of her nose, she smiled for once in content and took another bite of her noodles.

"What are you thinking?" There was a bemused undertone in Sasuke's voice.

Surprised, Naruto looked up at him, a few loose noodles hanging from her mouth, and became suspicious when she saw the mischievous gleam in pitch black orbs. Swallowing the delicious treat, she narrowed her eyes in challenge at Sasuke's playful behaviour.

His face turned completely blank upon her reaction and her eyes focused on his lips when he opened his mouth slowly. His voice was low and purposefully indifferent when he spoke.

"Pervert."

She could feel every sound dying, the lone word echoing inside her ear, as she stared at Sasuke unblinkingly. It took a while for Naruto to register what the single word actually meant, but when she did, she screeched in embarrassment and blushed from head to toe.

Another squeak left her lips when she noticed the other guests were staring at her and she tried to hide behind her hands quite ineffectively. Sasuke started to chuckle lightly and she swore revenge on her best friend for humiliating her this way in front of so many people.

* * *

…_It's just one word…_

* * *

The weeks that followed their weird not-date, as Naruto liked to call it, they met more and more often. To Naruto it almost felt like they had returned to their middle school days.

Sasuke saw her. After years where he had only noticed Sara, Sasuke finally realised she was still there. During school time he more often than not could be found around her, whereas before, he would most of the time hang out with the guys or his ex-girlfriend, eating Sara's self-made _bentos_.

They also started to meet after school more often. At first it had been uncomfortable to Naruto, meeting Sasuke and not heading to the hotel. The last weeks had consisted of nothing but their 'forced' sexual encounters and when Sasuke had wanted to meet for fun activities, Naruto hadn't known how to act. Her feelings had been messed up about this matter.

She had relaxed after noticing Sasuke also enjoyed their time together and wasn't forcing himself. It was the first after weeks that she felt free; free of the depressing thoughts that had plagued her mind for years, free from any worries about the future, finally free from the mask of pretend she had built around herself. Those 'not-dates' gave her more happiness than all the kisses, the skin-on-skin contact and the sex she had forced out of Sasuke, because Sasuke wanted to be with her. Sasuke _wanted_ to spend his time with Naruto. It was on his own free will.

Naruto was sure she damn near had reached heaven. And at those times, when the little small voice inside her head whispered cruelly 'If Sasuke would just feel the same', she squished those insecurities, because for once she wanted to live again. Naruto finally had enough of vegetating away.

There was also the reaction of her family.

They were finally beginning to relax again.

The haunting eyes of her mother had given way to the warm ones Naruto remembered from her childhood. It seemed Kushina had realised that her daughter's rebellious phase was over and had no qualm about showing it to the world with happiness. It felt good to have her mother trust into her unconditionally again, especially after everything the girl had done to make her think otherwise.

Kurama, her beloved older brother, might still throw her some doubting glances, but the times he waited silently in front of her door, listening, fearing for her to run off into the night again, became shorter day by day. Before she had made a ruckus on purpose, so he wouldn't have to stand there too long, because as much as she couldn't regret her actions, Naruto couldn't stand the concern in his eyes either. It didn't suit him. It didn't suit him at all.

Then, there was Minato; her father.

Perhaps, no one would believe her when she said he was the most distrustful of her whole family. He might have pretended to accept her phase, but she had noticed the change in his behaviour. Minato no longer believed in his daughter and he wouldn't forgive her for the heartache Naruto brought upon her brother, her mother, upon Minato.

Naruto was Minato's little girl.

He would have done everything for her.

Naruto knew Minato would have given and would still give his life for her.

But Naruto hadn't seen it in herself to trust the person who had protected her since she had been born. Naruto hadn't trusted in the person who had sworn to shield her from the evil of the world when she had been nothing but a baby. Naruto hadn't trusted in her father.

And now, she would have to work for his forgiveness.

With time coming Minato would forgive her, she didn't doubt that. His promises lasted a lifetime, a trait, a dogma, she wanted to make her own. Moreover, Naruto would always be his little girl, his only daughter. But he would teach her a lesson even though it hurt them both.

And Naruto was glad for it.

She appreciated her mother's forgiveness. She was thankful for her brother's concern. But more than anything she felt relief from the punishment her father gave her. It was a lection she needed to learn, because she had acted on her own decisions and she had made the people closest to her suffer for selfish reasons. Now, that she had hit the end of this road she would have to take responsibility.

Therefore, she would bore with her father's cold rejection. It was the only way.

Sasuke might have been the reason Naruto had sunken into this devastating maelstrom. But, he was also the person who finally really pulled her out of it.

Looking back on her behaviour, Naruto felt more than guilty about her actions, how pathetic she had been to fall into despair just because of an unrequired love.

She might love Sasuke. She might really love him, but that was no excuse for what she had done to her mind and body and most of all, what she had done to her family and friends. She couldn't put the blame on Sasuke or on anyone else for that matter. She had been nothing but selfish.

It was time that she grew up and stopped with this childish façade.

She wanted to be herself again.

* * *

…_, but I can't say it…_

* * *

"You seem different."

She couldn't afford to send Sasuke a questioning glance; she needed to focus on shooting the zombies from the game she was playing. It had been Sasuke's idea, too; to head to the arcade even though he thought it as silly. Before, Naruto had actually managed to convince Sasuke to play with her one time.

Afterwards Naruto had accused him of cheating, because no one could be _that_ good on their first try. The Uchiha had only shrugged, a small content smirk on his face. Since then, the blonde had tried to surpass his highscore, quite miserably. Now that she almost had reached his points, she couldn't believe he would use such cheap means to distract her from winning.

The funny sound from the machine jolted her out from her thoughts, alerting annoyingly loud that she had lost to Sasuke with a gap of a mere seven points. She screeched when her name was listed right below the Uchiha's, again. She couldn't find it in herself to feel embarrassed about the sight of her name filling out every spot on the highscore list with the exception of Sasuke's number one. There was only anger and envy.

"You asshole, you did that on purpose," Naruto hollered and turned to the startled Uchiha. After throwing every insult coming to mind at the Uchiha's head, she turned around and left the bewildered teen behind.

Honestly, she wasn't really that angry. There sure was a little jealousy; it was just her luck the Uchiha outdid her in something she was supposed to be the best in. But she could handle that. She was way happier Sasuke had invited her to the arcades. In the last weeks he had done a lot of things for her; things he didn't like. It thrilled her to say the least.

"Dobe." His voice held amusement, not fooled by her exasperated act, and he caught up to her quickly. He grasped Naruto around the upper arm and whirled her around to face him.

Forcing herself not to blush at the small distance between their faces, she had to cross her eyes to look into Sasuke's ones clearly.

Naruto couldn't even remember how long it had been since their last physical encounter.

Sure, Sasuke touched her sometimes, to get her attention or to slap the back of her head for a stupid comment, but there hasn't been _more_ since the time Naruto had cried. She remained of touching him too much as well. She wouldn't want the Uchiha to realise her feelings after becoming friends again. She had promised herself she would accept Sasuke's leaving.

"Dobe," he whispered and Naruto's blue orbs fell to the outline of Sasuke's lips, easily reminding her of the taste of Sasuke, the feeling of his sinful kisses on her skin. Immediately, she forced her eyes upwards, back to blazing onyx ones. "I wasn't teasing you."

Naruto gulped heavily.

"I know," she whispered breathlessly. Sasuke was so near and Naruto could feel her heart beat erratically at the close proximity. "I know."

Caught in his piercing gaze, she could feel her body heating up. Where Sasuke touched her wrist and his chest grazed outlines of her clothed breasts, she could feel a gentle prickling starting up. Her body was still too used to his touch, she realized. It had been so long, but her body had not forgotten one second of the pleasure Sasuke had given her.

"Dobe," her eyes focused back on his face. There was something in the way he looked at her, something familiar. Naruto was sure she had seen the same expression on his face before, but she wasn't sure what it implied. Sasuke was hard to read and even so she was more than adept in doing so; this look, it made her uncomfortable.

Sasuke's eyes were lowered, hazy while he searched in the depths of her own blue orbs. His hand loosened steadily and brushed over the sensitive skin on the inside of her forearm.

Naruto froze.

Before this could go any further, she slipped out of his reach, pretending she hadn't noticed the change in the atmosphere. Her act was easily ruined by the nervous chuckles leaving her throat, but she ignored that, too. She had finally remembered that look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Hey bastard, let's get something to eat," she turned away from the Uchiha, not eager to see his reaction after her obvious rejection. She couldn't deal with his advances when she wanted to give up on Sasuke. It might make her a hypocrite after what she had done to him, but she was rather conscious of the difference in their situations. Love had been her drive to cheer Sasuke up, which was not necessarily an excuse, but it was a logical explanation for her behaviour.

Sasuke was driven by something else entirely.

"You still owe me after ruining my score," she proclaimed loudly; apparently a little too loudly, because people turned around to look at her curiously. They turned away when she glared at them, telling them silently to mind their own business.

Naruto couldn't hear Sasuke following her, but she knew the Uchiha would, eventually. Sasuke just wasn't used to her turning him down. His fangirls had always been more open in fulfilling him every wish and even though Naruto had done it more secretly, she had been the same. Insults and complaints had effectively hidden her pathetic desire to please her best friend.

A small happy smile bloomed on her features when she finally could hear his footsteps. It didn't take long for him to fall into her steps. A grunt accompanied his appearance at her side.

Naruto didn't dare to look over to Sasuke. She could almost feel the displeasure radiating off his person.

It easily killed her good mood.

However, she knew she had done the right thing for once. If she had allowed Sasuke to continue to touch her this way, they would have returned to _that_ place.

Now, after it had hit home, she remembered all too well what she had seen in Sasuke's eyes. She had seen it for the first time after she had come accustomed to the darkness and Sasuke had opened the tiny towel hiding her body. She had seen it countless times just before he had entered her. She had always seen it in his throes of ecstasy.

It would have been the first time; Sasuke asking her for _comfort_.

Because what she had seen in Sasuke eyes had been _lust_.

* * *

…_, because of our relationship._

* * *

Nothing had changed between them after that day. They still hang out like before. At first, Naruto had been nervous how Sasuke would react after what had happened, but the Uchiha hadn't treated her any different. It was easier for Naruto that way. Her feelings hadn't faded out, yet, but the blonde did her best to see Sasuke only in a friendly way.

"Aren't you guys getting along very well lately?" Naruto looked up from her cards at the speaker. Beside the table, where they had been playing cards for the most part of their free lesson, stood an imposing Ino. One of her eyebrows was raised in question and she sent Naruto and Sasuke, who was standing right behind her, enquiring looks.

"Yeah, I thought so, too," said Kiba, who sat opposite of the pair. The way he confirmed Ino's question implied he had thought so for a while, but hadn't dared to ask himself. He seemed almost relieved when Ino had started the topic, so they easily fell into a discussion.

Ino nodded enthusiastically. "Right? There had been fewer useless fights."

"I wouldn't call them useless," mumbled Kiba. "Naruto had always been the only one to stand up to Uchiha's bastardness."

"That isn't a word, stupid," said Ino and turned back to the pair, staring at them curiously. Naruto blinked at her school friend.

Suddenly, Ino's face lit up. "How about having Sasuke-kun stay close to Naru-chan?" Her voice was laced with excitement as she regarded first Naruto and then her best friend, before nodding positively. Naruto could feel herself stiffen at the suggestion. "Naru-chan is free anyway and Sasuke-kun could finally get over his break-up."

"Yeah, Uchiha can finally get over his dark past. And Naruto is hot!" Kiba declared. Blushing from head to toe, Naruto turned with widened eyes to the brunette. Her gaze made the Inuzuka visibly uneasy, so that he wiggled on his chair nervously. "What? It's true."

"Hn," grunted Sasuke and Naruto hid her eyes behind golden bangs.

"See, Sasuke-kun thinks so, too," Ino practically gleamed, interpreting Sasuke grunt thoroughly wrong. Naruto almost moaned in misery. She had tried so hard the last weeks and Ino destroyed that with just some well-placed sentences. She wanted to be Sasuke's best friend and not some sort of substitute. That phase she had already left behind her.

"Enough of this," she interrupted that ridiculous conversation. "Let's return to the game. Ino you're also playing!" Naruto would do anything to get away from the topic.

"But-" Ino tried to butt in and Naruto could tell she wanted to continue talking about Sasuke and her. The girl could be quite stubborn if it considered gossip and relationships. Naruto had to find a way to stop the blonde, so when Karin and Sakura walked by their table, she hollered to them to partake in their game.

It distracted the blonde enough to forget about her attempts at matchmaking.

Naruto could tell that Karin had wanted to do something else, but participated nonetheless. Nodding gratefully at her cousin, Naruto turned back to the cards. The next round Sasuke also took part in the group activity and Naruto could see him smile once in a while. Perhaps, he really was just a little shy.

She giggled at the thought. She had known the Uchiha long enough to know he was anything, but shy.

Surprised, she froze, once she noticed dark eyes watching her intently. The spark in those endless orbs made her breathless, so that she had to shake her head to get out of Sasuke's spell. The Uchiha probably didn't even knew how seductive he was without even trying.

And as if he could read her thoughts, he smiled triumphantly in her direction.

The bastard, she thought and pouted. His smirk only widened at her reaction.

Glancing discreetly at their fellow players, he leaned into her personal space and Naruto had to bite her tongue to not tell him to get away, because he was way too close for comfort. She had gotten used to his proximity, but her body still reacted to his every touch, to his masculine smell invading her every being. He was so handsome and he smelled so good and they could call her a pervert for thinking so, because it was nothing but the truth.

How would she ever be able to not love this man?

She was still lying to herself.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered into her ear, warm and soft. How so often she imagined other words leaving those sensuous lips. How she wished for him to say her real name instead of that nickname he had given her. Naruto would do the same if she was allowed to.

Before she could stop herself, his name had already left her mouth in a breath.

"Sasuke."

At least, she had thought it had been her, but the voice had been louder, stronger. Her small attempt at calling Sasuke's name had been drowned by someone thought to be gone and Naruto feared for what was to come.

No one had thought of the return of Sara.

The girl Sasuke was in love with.

Seeing her standing at the opening to their classroom, looking as beautiful as ever, Naruto could feel herself falling into utter despair. Blue eyes focused on the girl, followed the slim figure, the charismatic face and the luscious red hair. She could feel the ugly feelings of envy soaring up inside of her, diminishing every effort she had made to become a better human, to become a better friend for Sasuke. Everything destroyed within one tiny moment.

Naruto feared facing the Uchiha. Her eyes squeezed shut when she thought about his reaction, about the way he would welcome his ex-girlfriend. She feared of what the girl's appearance implied and what it meant for Sasuke's and Naruto's new bond. Would it be as easily broken as the improvements of her sullied character? She could already feel herself turning back to the woman, who would run away from her problems and find solution in alcohol, who made her family worry and avoided her friends. She didn't want to become that selfish girl again. She _couldn't_ become that girl again.

Unintentionally, Naruto's eyes fell on her cousin, begging for her help, to find a way to escape that hopeless situation. But Karin wasn't looking at her. Instead her eyes were focused on the Uchiha, who sat directly beside Naruto. She could see a sudden dislike in her cousin's eyes she hadn't noticed before and realized that Karin knew who had been responsible for her selfish actions in the past. She might even have known what had transpired between Sasuke and Naruto in the last months.

Embarrassed and ashamed Naruto looked down upon her hands, which were still holding the cards of their little game. A small sad smile rose on her face when she saw the king of hearts, the queen of hearts and the queen of spades. There was definitely a queen too much.

With a supressed sob, she put the dark queen down.

"Naruto." She almost flinched. This hasn't been the situation she had imagined when wishing for Sasuke to call her by name.

Breathing in deeply, she forced a smile on her face.

Before he could open his mouth, she said: "You should go with her." She leaned back in her seat and looked up to the classroom's ceiling. "You want to, don't you?" An uncomfortable silence filled the air, which wasn't necessarily her fault alone; their friends must have also been as shocked as Naruto herself. Nobody had imagined Sara would appear again after throwing Sasuke away for some other guy.

As much as Naruto hoped Sasuke wasn't stupid enough to take the girl back, she knew far too good what love made people do. Her experience on that matter would last her for a lifetime.

Eventually she faced Sasuke directly and gave him an encouraging smile.

His face was carefully blank as he studied her body language, but Naruto knew he wouldn't find anything. She felt empty. She had no longer the power to pity herself or fight a lost battle. Sara's return showed her, that it was time to give up and finally move on.

"Just go, Sasuke", she said and picked up her king of hearts and queen of hearts. There was mischief in her azure eyes when she showed him the cards. "Get your lady back."

For a few seconds his gaze fell on the two cards she held in her hand. When he didn't make a move to go over to Sara, she put them directly in front of the Uchiha. Leaning over, she whispered into his ear. "At least one of us should get their happy ending, don't you think so?"

She felt relief when her cell phone started to ring and gave her an opportunity to leave. Pulling it out of her pocket, she smiled when she saw the caller's ID. Kimimaro must have had some kind of radar that alerted him of her awkward moments, but she could only feel glad about the coincidence. Her 'exclusive' friend had saved her once again. As thanks she would have to pay him a visit.

Because, this would be the last time.

She owed her girl friends a goukon with some hot military guys.

"Sorry, I gotta take this," she told her group of friends and pointed with her finger past Sara into the hallway. They could only watch dumbly as she left.

* * *

_I'm such an idiot…_

* * *

Sasuke felt exhausted after returning from his conversation with Sara. Just like Naruto had told him to, before she had gone and disappeared, he had talked to his ex-girlfriend. However, he hadn't been able to concentrate on Sara at all.

The way Naruto had acted after the redhead had appeared in their classroom had been more than worrisome to him.

After those many weeks they had spent time together, Sasuke had noticed that he no longer knew the girl he had once considered his best friend. He couldn't remember when he had missed all those changes within Naruto. There might have still been those little quirks she had had since middle school - the way she touched her neck when she became nervous or rubbed under her nose after a successful prank – but, most of the time it had felt like a completely different person had been standing before of him.

Naruto had felt like a stranger.

The first thing the Uchiha had really become conscious of _that_ day, that day he had taken advantage of Naruto's offer, had been her physical appearance. What had awaited him under that fluffy towel had been womanly curves and soft soft skin. Her small frame had been embraced by locks with the colour of woven rays of sunshine that had caressed alluring caramel skin.

And her eyes… Those beautiful blue eyes he had always thought fascinating had sparkled in sadness and pain and determination, hunting him, enthralling him, …

He would have never been able to say no to the sight.

Then, the next day he had come back to his senses and had given Naruto the fault. He had felt cheated. Sara had broken up with him, had left him for some other guy and he was sleeping around with his supposed to be best friend not even 24 hours later. He had felt disgusted with himself. He had felt disgusted with Naruto. This should never have happened, he had thought.

Through Naruto's accepting nature they had managed to overcome that obstacle in their friendship, but afterwards everything had changed. He became conscious of Naruto, more than he had ever been before.

When she hadn't been looking, he had watched her every move, how she had interacted with their classmates, with their friends, with her cousin. As far as he had known, Naruto and Karin had not always been getting along as well as they did now.

He realised that while the cousins had gotten closer, Naruto had distanced herself from their friends. She would still talk to them and joke around with some of the guys, but Naruto had become secretive, answering questions evasively, and avoided any personal information. Sometimes she had seemed to be indecisive about how to react in certain situations, like that one time when Sasuke had talked to Kin and Tayuya.

It had not taken him long to realise Naruto was acting. She was pretending to be someone she no longer was.

And no one had noticed.

Not even himself.

The thought made him sick.

During the last weeks, he had met up with Naruto often to get to know what had happened to the former clueless blonde. He had wanted to learn the reason for Naruto's change in character and just who his best friend had become.

Before he knew it, he had started to enjoy those afternoons they hang out.

He liked Naruto's presence.

And he didn't know how that would be affected by Sara's return.

For almost three years they had been a couple. Sasuke had been devastated when she had told him she wanted to break up, because of someone else.

That moment seemed so long ago. The time he had spent with Naruto had effectively distracted him from his bad break-up.

Now, Sara wanted to get back together.

But, somehow, he no longer cared.

He wanted to stay beside Naruto.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Hearing her voice, his heart skipped a beat.

_Speaking of the devil_, he thought and looked up at her.

It wasn't only Naruto. Apparently, Naruto and some of the other girls were skipping the last lesson. The blonde nodded at Sakura, Ino and Hinata and then walked over to him. Smiling at Naruto in return, the girls made their way over to the school gates, where they probably would wait for the blonde.

Sasuke could feel himself frown.

Naruto and he had planned to go to his house, because she hadn't been over for years. She had been nervous over his offer, but he hadn't been deterred – his mother had missed the loveable blonde and had wanted to see her again – and eventually Naruto had given in.

Naruto wouldn't stand him up, now, would she?

"Welcome back", she said and shoved her hands into the pocket of her sweater. A small smile was on her lips and her eyes were dull as she stared at his face. "How did it go?"

He wanted to step forward, but he stopped when he saw her twitch at the close proximity. She hadn't allowed him to touch her since some weeks ago and he didn't know the reason. Even though he wanted to touch her, to run his fingers to her soft hair, he didn't. He didn't even know where that need to be near Naruto came from.

Forcing those absurd thoughts away, he answered her.

"She wants to get back together."

The smile on her face widened, which made him frown.

Tilting her head slightly she scrunched her eyes together, still that terrible smile on her face. It made her ugly, he thought.

"I see", she said and he could hear her voice hitch at the end. "Aren't you glad?"

No, he wasn't.

"With this I'm useless to you know."

Sasuke's eyes widened at that statement. It sounded like she had seen herself as some kind of distraction, substitution, like he was using her, because he couldn't have Sara.

He no longer wanted Sara and he had enjoyed their time together, still enjoyed his time with Naruto.

_Wasn't she able to see that? _

_Did she not want to spend time with him? _

_**Didn't she feel the same?**_

Anger welled up inside of him. His brows drew together as he glared at her small frame. His heart was throbbing in pain and he just couldn't understand what Naruto – what that dobe – was thinking. Why would she say something so stupid?

**Just why didn't she feel the same?**

He almost flinched, finally understanding why he was reacting this way; the reason for his worry over her, the anger, the _throbbing_.

"As I thought, we shouldn't have become something like that," he said monotonously. He knew it had been a mistake, not in the way she had thought at the beginning, but still a mistake. Over the weeks his feelings had changed to his supposed best friend. Slowly but surely, the blonde had crawled her way into his heart and now she denied him before he could even act on his feelings.

They shouldn't have had sex with each other.

"Then, let's pretend nothing happened," she spoke, a pained expression on her face. There was still that ugly smile. "I won't say anything, so you should just go out with your girlfriend again, Sasuke." Nervously, she grasped after the soft strands of her neck.

He gritted his teeth in fury, but Naruto kept going.

"I'm pretty relieved. Let's just forget about everything."

And then, she was gone and he stood there alone.

Left behind, once again. This time by a girl he just had realised he had feelings for.

* * *

…_so goddamn stupid…_

* * *

When he returned to the classroom, he ran into Karin. The redhead was obviously angry, because an ugly snarl was on her face.

"Everything is your fault!" she screeched into his ear.

Sasuke gave her a confused glare and came to a halt in front of the girl.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Karin and he had never been the best of friends and over the last years, since she had lost interest in him, her affection seemed to have had grown into immense dislike overnight. He had never understood why she had become that harsh with him and at that moment he had not the patience to endure her anger.

His thoughts were still with Naruto.

"She's gone to that stupid friend of hers again and that's your fault! You call yourself a genius, Nevermind that, you dare call yourself her best friend, but you don't understand anything!" she raged, wavering her arms around all the while.

"Karin", he growled. "What are you talking about?"

Instantly, she glared back at him, shutting him up.

"Naruto's had an alcohol problem, did you know that?" She asked. Before he could answer, she continued. "Of course, you did not! Her parents almost divorced, because they had no control of her anymore. She disappeared for days and almost had to repeat a year, because her grades were that awful.

"Didn't you notice any of that? You, her best friend?" This time it almost sounded as if Karin begged him to deny everything; that he had noticed, but just hadn't acted on it. He didn't know which one would be crueller: ignorance or indifference. He didn't have to decide, because he really hadn't noticed.

It shocked him to his very core.

"You really didn't know, eh?" Karin whispered, her voice filled with great disappointment, which he could understand. He felt sick with himself. He had really no right to be called Naruto's friend. Naruto might have not told him anything, but as her best friend he should have noticed at least something.

"I didn't know", he said.

Karin's anger was back.

"Of course, you didn't. You were too occupied with your girlfriend to give a flying fuck about Naruto!" A shove to his chest followed her accusation and he stumbled back, surprised by the redhead's action. "And now that's she's back, it's going to start all over!"

Karin hiccoughed.

"Why couldn't you have stayed away? Why did you allow her to build up false hope?"

Her cheeks had turned red, but he could see that she was forcing the tears back. Karin really was worried for her cousin, which was why he felt even guiltier. He still couldn't fully comprehend what was going on, but he was willing to listen to Karin.

The Uchiha was also worried for Naruto.

"If she ends up like that again, Uchiha, I swear," she scowled, but didn't finish her threat.

There wasn't anything he could say to her. After what Karin had told him, he wasn't even sure how to react. He would have never thought Naruto's character change had been going on for so long, that she had caused so many problems. The old Naruto had been naïve, a little clumsy and brash. She didn't seem that much different, but Naruto must have been a better actress than he had expected. He couldn't even imagine what would have led to such dramatics.

"How?" He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know the reason.

At first Karin drew back in surprise, but then, she sent him a pitying look, shaking her head once more in disappointment. Afterwards, she sighed, before facing him again.

"You know," she started. "I've watched the both of you those last weeks. You surprised me; the both of you did, actually." Her eyebrows narrowed, remembering those last days where Sasuke and Naruto had been glued to each other. He himself knew only too well, how they had interacted, how he had been instinctively drawn to Naruto's side. However, he wasn't able to recall Naruto's behaviour, what exactly might have surprised Karin.

"You're falling for her, aren't you?" she asked eventually.

Instantly, he jerked back.

"You know if you would use that brain of yours for once, you would get why Naruto acts the way she does."

With those last words Karin returned to the classroom.

After that conversation, Sasuke didn't bother to get back to their last lesson. He wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. His mind was full of Karin's words. The redhead' blatant disregard of his intelligence insulted him, but he couldn't deny that he didn't know the answer to his question. He had no idea what had been responsible for Naruto's fall.

The Uchiha strolled along the empty hallways, trying to remember anything involving Naruto, involving a lead to her behaviour. Uzumaki Naruto had become a mystery to him.

They had spent weeks together and he didn't understand Naruto at all.

It hurt.

"Hanabi!"

The screech echoed of the hallways walls, startling Sasuke, so that he momentarily lost track of his thoughts. Just about to turn around, he halted when a younger girl with long brown locks passed him, followed by a younger brown-haired boy. A marine blue scarf was wound around his neck, which seemed awfully familiar to the Uchiha. He had a hunch he had seen the boy somewhere before.

Deep dislike welled up inside of him, seeing the joyful pair. Their image didn't match his mood and reminded him of the last weeks with Naruto, while they had still had fun together. The time he had still thought he finally understood Naruto.

The pair came to a noisy halt when the boy caught the girl around the wrist and pulled her back into his chest. Sasuke watched them tumble to the ground, the girl within the boy's lap.

A memory was tickling at the back of his head.

"Got'cha!" the boy cried in excitement and small feminine chuckles left the girl's mouth.

This picture seemed familiar, almost like a fading déjà vu.

_"What's with you smiling so brightly?"_

It had been the day Sara's had broken up with him, he remembered.

"**You're wicked, because you're alone."**

He had also chased Naruto around the classroom, because she had stolen his boxers. She had also been happy that day; at least he had thought she was.

Had really been so ignorant to not realise her pain?

**"Then, why don't you warm me up?"**

Yes, he had been.

_"It's fine. I don't mind."_

But she should have minded. Even that day in the rain, she had shivered. He wondered if she already had been scared, hurt by his words. Had he been to numb to realize-

**"You should have refused!"**

-that Naruto hadn't been able to deny him?

_"This relationship is my decision."_

-But, it hadn't been-

_"You don't need to think about those things."_

-because Naruto had only tried to save their bond and he had been angry and it had been the only solution-

**"Who is the guy that dumped you?"**

-the only way she could have reacted, because it-

_"Even if you ask me, I don't know what happened, but now I have a hunch that everything already-"_

-Had started years before, because Naruto had been acting. For years she had been pretending –

**"Sometimes you make a face like you're about to cry."**

-This whole time she had been acting for him-

_"In the end, I found out that he loves someone, so it was impossible for me,"_

-Because the one she loved-

**"Do you remember him?"**

-Had been too blind to see-

"_At least one of us should get their happy ending, don't you think so?"_

- that Naruto had been in love with him all along-

"**She wants to get back together."**

-And he had kept ripping her heart apart.

"_With this I'm useless to you know."_

The laughter of the younger couple sounded like mockery in his ears.

* * *

… _the both of us are._

* * *

They had been going at it for hours and Naruto wondered how she could have ever thought they wouldn't get along. Sakura and Kimimaro matched brilliantly. The pair had flirted since they had set eyes on each other, leaving the rest of their group to enjoy their time alone.

Ino had been completely flabbergasted, Hinata had blushed quite red and Naruto had been too dumbstruck to say anything. The only thing left for her had been her responsibility to introduce the other girls to the twins, Sakon and Ukon.

Right at the beginning Hinata had loudly confessed that she was taken and so Ino had been swarmed by both guys, while Naruto had watched. Her fellow blonde had seemed overwhelmed by the sudden attention she had received, turning her into blubbering red mush.

Naruto had accused her of imitating Hinata quite badly, which had relaxed the atmosphere around the group quite effectively.

They had talked some time, before Juugo had arrived to fetch his girlfriend.

Then, Sakura and Kimimaro had returned and proposed to go to a new club. Ino had declined the offer and left, accompanied by her new admirers.

After the group had split up so quickly, Naruto had thought of leaving too, because Sakura and Kimimaro were obviously having fun without her help.

But the thought of leaving scared her, because she would remember about Sasuke.

When he had told her Sara wanted to get back together, she had almost broken down. It had taken her everything to stay composed and not to beg him to not leave her again. Her eyes had burned awfully and the sick had been crawling up her throat. She had hurt everywhere.

So she had gone with the pair, hoping to distract herself for a little longer. On the next Monday, she would have had to face Sasuke again and she would need to get her act together until that point in time.

For hours she had watched Sakura and Kimimaro with amusement and envy. She hadn't been drinking any alcohol and instead had hoped for Sakura that for once the girl would have luck. Her friend had been so depressed since her break-up with Neji.

Eventually they excused themselves to go to the dance floor and Naruto let them.

And her depressing thoughts returned.

For a long time she had told herself she would remain Sasuke's friend, but after Sara's appearance she had realised that it wasn't possible. She might have tried talking herself into burying her feelings, but that had been the proof of her inability to pull through with her words. She was unable to forget about what she felt.

Maybe, she really needed to break contact with Sasuke. Not that it would be too hard; Sasuke would quickly push her out of his mind like he had done the years before, now that he was back together with Sara.

They might have had enjoyed their days together, but that time was over and she would have to accept it.

"Naruto-kun?"

She blinked in confusion at the call of her name.

Puzzled, she turned around to face the caller and flinched when she came face to face with Sasuke's brother, Uchiha Itachi. It had been years since she had seen the older boy the last time.

They used to get along quite well, but she hasn't seen the young man since Sasuke had shooed her away. Uchiha Itachi was the same age as her own brother, Kurama, which had been the reason she felt comfortable in the man's presence.

But at that moment his arrival hurt her.

Itachi reminded her way too much of Sasuke. All along they had had similar features and the same quiet character, which hadn't had seemed to change during their years apart.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" she asked eventually, conscious about the fact she wouldn't be able to get out of their sudden reunion.

The young man observed her silently and eventually shook his head.

"It's nice to see you, too, Naruto-kun," he greeted her.

Blushing quite red, she bowed her head and mumbled her greeting in return. She was embarrassed about her rude behaviour.

There was the screeching of a chair and Naruto cursed silently when the Uchiha sat himself right opposite of her. Reprimanding herself for not leaving earlier she sighed in resignation and gave her full attention to the young man. She could at least be that respectful to someone she once held precious to her.

"How have you been, Naruto-kun? It has been some time," Itachi began their conversation, his dark eyes boring into her.

She tried to avoid looking at him, but his searching gaze made it impossible for her.

"I'm good. I'm with some friends of mine," she answered and pointed to the direction where Sakura and Kimimaro seemed to eat up each other faces. She felt embarrassed for her friends' sake when Itachi frowned at their deeds.

"I see." She felt herself shrink at his dismissal. "I have to tell you I'm a little lost."

Naruto didn't dare to ask why that might be so. Itachi had a bad habit of asking unpleasant questions when someone was on the run. The only thing she was running away from at the moment was the topic of Sasuke and she didn't want to talk about the guy with his own brother. Actually, she hadn't the urge to talk with anyone about Sasuke.

She had no such luck.

"There were some talks that Naruto-kun would come for a visit," he said monotonously. Naruto kept silent, but averted her eyes, so Itachi continued. "Mother had made preparations for dinner." Scrunching her eyes in guilt – Mikoto-san had always been like a second mother to her – this time she turned away fully from Itachi. "My dear _Otouto _must have been mistaken when he had to..."

"I just can't!" She interrupted Itachi. She couldn't stand how he was guilt-tripping her into answering him. "Itachi, I just can't. I'm sorry, but it's better this way."

Even so there was playing music in the background, she couldn't hear anything. She could almost feel the silence that was engulfing their table and it unsettled her. A few days, she had only wanted a few days to get a hold of her thoughts, of her feelings, but it wasn't possible when Itachi was antagonizing her.

"Why would that be?" he asked after some time, but Naruto was too agitated to play the man's game.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Her azure eyes were glaring at him, but he didn't seem perturbed by her anger. Instead a bemused smile formed on his face and he leaned back in his seat, scrutinizing her. They stared at each other, fighting a battle of wills; Naruto thought for sure she would lose. She always had been stubborn, but Itachi got serious when his little brother was involved. As far as she knew, that was the only reason Itachi took the trouble to find her.

"If this is about Sasuke, I'm leaving." There was no other way to handle the older Uchiha. Donning her jacket, Naruto stood up angrily. She didn't even sent Itachi a glare to show him just how angry she was with him. Instead her eyes searched for Kimimaro and Sakura.

"If you are searching for your friends, they have left some minutes ago."

Naruto flinched at Itachi's close proximity. She wasn't surprised that Sakura and Kimimaro had left together. It was bound to happen.

Ignoring the young man hovering over her shoulder, she turned to the barkeeper and paid her tab. The man saw her off with a satisfied smile and blinked at her subtly. At first she was confused by this action, but realised his implication when her second shadow followed her every step.

They stepped outside into the cold night and Naruto breathed in the damp air. She didn't understand how she could have enjoyed those nights so much. Now, they were just exhausting.

"Shall I drive you home?" Itachi finally broke the silence between them.

Hanging her head in defeat, she looked over at the tall figure of her love's brother. His face was illuminated by the faint glow of the street lantern and his black eyes seemed dulled. She had never been able to read Itachi. It might have been the age gap – even so Kurama was easy to read as a book – or it might have been the Uchiha genes – despite her skill to read Sasuke's emotions. Itachi had always been a puzzle.

"Just what do you want Itachi?" She sighed.

He turned away from her and moved to his vehicle. Naruto followed his step, awaiting his answer. They entered his car, Naruto hesitating only for a moment, and the car was already moving.

"Sasuke has been searching for you."

Instantly her head whirled around to the Uchiha. She must have misheard.

"What?"

"He's been running around town, quite pathetically, too, if I might add." By the way he spoke; she could imagine how bored he was by their teenage problems. "Apparently, our poor Sasuke is too stupid to find a little hormonal girl, a hormonal girl that is supposed to be his best friend. Isn't that just sad?"

Widened blue eyes stared at the Uchiha in shock. Naruto knew Itachi didn't like to intrude on their relationship. He was one of the few people who actually could comprehend how Naruto felt and had, until now, respected the way she handled Sasuke and her bond. She couldn't understand why he was insulting the both of them now.

"Instead of calling your brother, he just searched on his own." He started again, but Naruto interrupted him.

"You called my brother?!" She screeched alarmed. "Are you fucking crazy?"

"Language," Itachi said and Naruto wanted to strangle the bastard for lecturing her, when he had been the one to tattletale on her family. They would think she would go nuts again. They would lose their trust in her again. Those damn Uchiha were destroying everything.

"I talked to Kurama-san. He has said some enlightening things." For the first time since they had entered the car his dark eyes found her and she flinched at the knowledge he might have gained from their conversation. "I didn't know you were such a rebel, Naruto-kun. It was a surprise, indeed."

She hung her head, unable to stand his gaze any longer. She felt angry and embarrassed.

"Also, I assured him that he had no reason for worry, that you and Sasuke had some conflict of opinion, he was planning to resolve and that everything would be alright by the end of the night."

Naruto doubted Itachi was able to hold that promise.

"So, I hope the two of you will act like adults and solve that problem. I wouldn't want to be called a liar, wouldn't I?"

Confused and against her better judgement she looked at Itachi once more, but he was already turning of the motor and leaving the car.

Looking around curiously, she expected to see her family's small house, but froze when she was fazed with the Uchiha manor.

* * *

_We won't be able to turn back now…_

* * *

Itachi had to drag her inside the cursed building. On the way up to Sasuke's room she had even caught a glimpse of Mikoto's surprised face in the kitchen and Fugaku's curious gaze in the hallway. The day turned out to be hell and it wasn't even over yet.

Itachi had blatantly refused to let her go and she was way too scared to think clearly about a way to get out of her predicament.

She didn't want to see Sasuke.

Before she knew it, they arrived at the youngest Uchiha's door and she was shoved inside. Naruto didn't even look for her classmate. After stumbling into the room, she turned around immediately and grasped desperately after the handle, but before she could turn it even a centimetre, there was a silent 'click' that told her Itachi had locked the door.

Naruto stilled for a moment.

"Are you – are you – " she whispered before kicking and screaming at the door as if it was Itachi himself. "**Are you fucking kidding me?"**

Even so it was useless, she grasped after the door handle once more and tried to open it. **"Itachi! I swear by god if you don't open that fucking door this instant, I'm gonna smash your ugly visage in. Do you hear me?!"**

"Now, now, Naruto-kun, be a good girl and solve that lover's quarrel the two of you have." Those words were the last ones that came from the other side of the door and shortly afterwards Naruto could here silent footsteps leaving.

One last time she kicked against the sturdy door. "Fucking Uchiha."

Turning around, she almost screeched in shock when she came face-to-face with Sasuke, who was sitting on a chair; his eyes opened wide in confusion.

They watched each other in silence and it took Naruto some time before she could finally relax again. In her rage she had completely forgotten the reason why she wanted to get away. Now, she remembered clearly and it gave her only more reason to flee the damn building.

Looking around the room for some kind of escape, she noticed a few things that had changed since she had been in Sasuke's room the last time. The Uchiha had dozen of books and some new furniture. Even his old computer was gone. Instead a notebook was perched upon the desk the Uchiha was sitting in front of. The dark blue carpet was no longer, but a plushie burgundy one. His bed stood no longer under the window. Now it was shoved right against the wall.

Then she noticed something.

Ignoring Sasuke completely, she walked over to the window right beside the desk. Sasuke's eyes followed her every move, but she ignored that also. Opening the window fully, she looked down. The height make her gulp, but she was sure, she could climb down the tree that stood against the side of the building.

By the time Naruto put her knee on the windowsill, Sasuke found his voice back.

"What are you doing?" The Uchiha asked.

Naruto sent him a short look out of the corner of her eyes. Like so often, there was a frown on Sasuke's face. She wondered if she had ever seen him laugh or smile. Then she remembered the time Sara had come to get Sasuke for lunchtime.

She really needed to get out of there.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving. It's not like I wanted to be here in the first place," she answered.

Sasuke stood up and took only a step to reach her side. "Don't be ridiculous. Come down, dobe," he said and snatched her around the waist.

"No! You don't touch me, alright!" She snarled and wiggled out of his grasp. The places Sasuke had touched her burned.

Slowly, Sasuke retreated and watched as if she was a wild animal. She couldn't blame him, she was behaving like one.

"I won't touch you, so come down, dobe." There was some emotion in his voice Naruto couldn't read, but she did as he said nevertheless. She climbed down the windowsill and closed the window. Somehow, she felt embarrassed by her behaviour. Sasuke wasn't out to hurt her on purpose.

Reluctantly, she sat on Sasuke's bed. Another few seconds later, Sasuke sat back down in his chair. An awkward silence embraced the pair.

Trying to make the upcoming conversation at least a little bearable, she put her foods on Sasuke's bed frame and put her arms over her knees. The way she cowered away from him, showed her anxiety to him so openly, made her feel vulnerable. But, there was no way she would start to talk. She had been honest, she didn't want to be there; with Sasuke.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke eventually asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Around. Sakura wanted to meet some friends."

"You mean some of _your_ friends." Sasuke asked further, almost growled his words.

Naruto didn't say anything. She had no reason to answer him. Those were her friends and she had every right to meet them, even if she had sworn it would be the last time. Sasuke was in no position to forbid her from seeing her friends.

"What?" Naruto looked up when she heard the ugly sneer in his voice. "Don't want to talk about your _precious_ drinking buddies?"

Shocked by his accusation, by his knowledge, her feet slid back down to the ground. Her arms found their way around her middle and she turned away from him. She didn't care how Sasuke got to know, it only mattered _that _he knew. Finally, Sasuke knew how ugly she was.

"Did you fuck them, too?"

Deeply hurt she looked up at him through dark eyelashes. She felt horrible and the tears were coming up again. She forced them down and glowered at the Uchiha. As much as she loved Sasuke, she wouldn't allow him to treat her that way. She didn't whore herself to anyone.

"What does it matter to you?" She glared furiously.

He was on her in the blink of an eye. Pushed down by his weight, either knee beside her waist, he leaned over her small frame. Her face was grasped tightly in his strong hand, while her own ones pushed desperately against his chest. Sasuke wouldn't buck an inch.

An ugly snarl tainted his beautiful face. His midnight dark bangs hung loosely over his eyes, casting a scary shadow over his alluring eyes.

"Did you let them fuck you?" He asked once again.

Glaring through azure eyes, she forced her nails into his forearm, relishing the moment a pained hiss left his lips. "I'm not a slut, you bastard."

The grip around her chin tightened. "Did you or did you not?"

"No, god dammit," she snarled.

A small smile lit up on his face that froze Naruto momentarily. At that moment every tension in Sasuke's muscles left and he crumpled down over her small form. She croaked in surprise as his full weight pressed her down into the mattress of his bed. He must have noticed her discomfort, because he rolled onto his side, slinging an arm around her waist to take her with him.

Now, they were both lying on their side, staring each other in the eyes, every trace of the previous anger in Sasuke's ones gone. The hand on her waist slowly wandered higher, leaving a scorching path behind on her skin, until it reached her face. Sasuke's onyx's orbs followed as his digits stroke through golden strands and eventually settled on the warmth of her cheek. Naruto flinched at the contact, but Sasuke didn't seem to notice.

"Why did you stand me up?" He asked, eyes staring right through her.

She waited for him to realise that his question was wrong. That she hadn't stood him up, because he wasn't supposed to be here. Sasuke was supposed to be with – Sasuke was supposed to be with _Sara_.

When she didn't answer, his eyes found her azure ones, staring directly into them, to force an answer out of her.

She gulped.

"You and Sara- " She began, but he interrupted her immediately.

"There no longer is a 'Sara and I'" Sasuke said. His thumb caressed her lips, outlined them in a sudden fascination. "Don't you remember? It's already been months. I can't even remember the day anymore." A dry laugh left his lips and his thumb returned to the hot skin of her cheek. "I've been so busy with finding my best friend that I completely forgot about the break-up with my girlfriend. Aren't I pathetic?"

At the mention of _that _word, the word that became torture when associated with Sasuke, she recoiled. Sasuke stopped her by grasping her neck almost with force.

She could feel the tears welling up again and scrunched her eyes together. She wouldn't be able to force them back this time. It was habit that brought a small smile on her face. "You're making no sense, bastard. I've been by your side this whole time, haven't I?"

He didn't move, didn't do anything. Only after the silence became too unbearable and she started to hiccough, Sasuke replied.

"No, you haven't. My best friend's still gone." He said and Naruto hiccoughed once more, loudly this time. "Sorry for not noticing earlier. Sorry for being too blind to see your hardships. I'm so sorry, Naruto."

It was cruel, she thought. It was so cruel of him to notice now; after everything she had done to save their bond; after everything she had done to save 'Sasuke and Naruto'.

It was gentle force that brought her face to his chest. Tears slid down her face and she grasped his shirt in desperation, not able to say anything.

"All those years you've been in love with me and I didn't notice."

Naruto froze.

Then, she pushed herself violently out of his arms, slapped the hands that tried to force her back; back into Sasuke's embrace.

_How dare he?_ She thought and pushed against their tangle of limbs. She wanted to get away from the bastard, to get out of that house. She wanted Karin too console her. She wanted her family to beg for their forgiveness for being in love with such an asshole. She wanted the alcohol she had declined only two hours before. She wanted to get away from Sasuke.

At the limit of his patience with the blonde, Sasuke growled. "Goddammit Naruto, calm down."

"No, you bastard! You don't get to tell me what to do," she cried and wrenched away from the Uchiha, ready to run for the door or the window; ready to run anywhere just to get away from the asshole that was her best friend. With an annoyed grunt, Sasuke pulled her back and she fell down against his chest. She wouldn't stop wiggling anyway. Naruto was desperate to escape.

"Naruto, just calm down," Sasuke said again. His arms finally caught her body and her wiggling arms, so that she could no longer slap him. Now, she was sitting in between his spread legs, her head firmly pressed against the side of his neck. Seeing the still fresh tears on her rosy cheeks, he cooed her gently. She could feel the warm breath on her burning cheek.

They stayed that way until Naruto had settled down.

Eventually she slumped against his form, too exhausted to fight Sasuke any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked then.

Laughing tiredly, she said: "Why should I've done that? We've been friends for years, now." She closed her eyes and leaned further into his strong chest. "Best friends. Why should I risk that rotten friendship for a guy that already had a girlfriend? Do you hate me that much too ask such a cruel question? You really are a heartless bastard, Sasuke."

She felt the tremor running through his body and smiled at the thought that she could hurt him. She had been hurt worth in those last years. She had reached the limit of what she could bear of his ignorance and selfishness. Everything she had done had been for Sasuke, to keep that friendship he had destroyed for his _girlfriend_. That was the end, now she wanted to show him what she had turned into for his sake. An ugly monster filled with jealousy and inferiority complexes.

"You and I, we aren't rotten," Sasuke replied.

"There is no 'Sasuke and Naruto' anymore, don't you realize that?" Sighing in defeat, she looked over her shoulder, searching for Sasuke's deep black eyes. "This friendship we had died the moment you threw me away. I finally understand that."

The arms around her loosened and she easily slipped out of Sasuke's embrace. Naruto stood up and turned around. Only a step was separating them, but it felt like a cliff had opened up between them. At least to Naruto it felt that way.

"I never threw you away."

Naruto smiled sadly. "Yes, you did, Sasuke."

The anger in Sasuke's eyes returned swiftly and he also stood up. "Then, why? Why did you let me embrace you?"

"That didn't mean anything." Because Sasuke had already said it had been a mistake and Naruto had realized the truth in his words a long time ago.

"No, you're wrong." He started and grasped after her wrist, pulling her back into his reach. "It meant everything, don't you get it? Can't you be honest with yourself for once?"

She didn't want to hear those words. Everything was already over.

"Naruto- " he tried again and searched for her eyes.

She gave in, glaring at him in furiously.

"NO! What does it matter?! You regret it! You regret being with me!"

Now, she was crying again, wiping away the tears so hard that it hurt.

Hands cupped her face and forced her to look up. Only an inch parted their lips and azure eyes were caught into blazing onyx.

"I love you, too, stupid. Get it already."

And he kissed her. There was anger and desperation and need in the way he pressed his lips against her ones. His fingers drove into her golden locks and drew her face even further in as if to never let go; to devour her whole being. And Naruto grasped after his hands, imaging it to be true even if it was only for a minute, for a second, because she had wished for years Sasuke would be hers and hers alone.

When she felt the sensation of his tongue caressing her lower lip, she gave way for Sasuke. She welcomed him with her own tongue, welcomed the familiar taste and feeling she hadn't allowed for weeks. Her hands reached for Sasuke's dark bangs while she tried to burn his touch, his taste, his everything into her mind once again. Because she didn't want to let go. Because she had loved Sasuke for so long and was too weak to resist the man she had completely fallen for.

And then she could feel his hands wander, down her sides, to her back and along her spine, before pressing her body fully against his lean one. Her skin tingled everywhere and burned all at once and it felt so much better than before, because Sasuke had said he loved her, too. She didn't care if it was real; she didn't care if she hurt afterwards again; because she had wished for this moment for so long.

After what felt like an eternity their lips parted from each other. Naruto trembled all over, but she wouldn't dare to look away from those beautiful black eyes. Sasuke had said he loved her.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, still unsure, but not too stupid to call Sasuke a liar.

"Yeah, I do." And he brushed his lips against her temple and breathed in her sweet scent. "I fell in love with you."

She hid her face in his chest. "Then why did you say it was a mistake?"

One arm dropped around her shoulders whilst he run the fingers of the other hand through his hair. "I don't regret doing it with you." The same hand then caressed the left side of her face. "I regret the order we went in."

And finally she could smile a true smile. It had taken her years and a lot of pain, but Sasuke finally returned her feelings.

That was reason enough for her to kiss him again, because she not only wanted to, but was finally allowed to as well. So she kissed him. It was short and only the press of lips on lips, but it made it so much sweeter.

"Naruto." There was a silent question in the call of her name and the blonde could tell easily what Sasuke was waiting for. So she cupped his face gently and pulled him down to her height and whispered those words she had waited for so long, words she didn't want to deny him.

"I love you Sasuke."

* * *

…_because we have already fallen too deeply._

* * *

_**The End.**_

* * *

Yeah, so that's it. Open ending, isn't it? But I'm quite pleased with it actually. Hope you like it, too. I also want to announce here that this is the very first story I finished **ever**. Honestly, I feel quite proud, even so it took me half a year to finish it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading my work^^

Eisfuchs


End file.
